Nouvelle à Yuei
by OsiemSyn
Summary: En arrivant à Yuei en plein milieu d'année, Aisu est une élève plus qu'intrigante, d'autant plus qu'elle enchaîne les absences durant les cours les plus importants. Cet absentéisme cache pourtant quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros, mais quoi ? Cela intrigue beaucoup mais seul un ira jusqu'à connaître la vérité. [OC x Shoto]
1. Chapter 1

Le championnat annuel du très connu et très réputé lycée pour super-héros Yuei s'était fini il y a quelques semaines déjà et les élèves de Seconde venaient à peine de rentrer de leur tout premier stage sur le terrain. Dans la salle de classe, beaucoup, pour ne pas dire tous, en parlaient, racontaient les plus ou moins palpitants événements qu'ils avaient vécus mais, ce qui était le plus au centre des conversations était l'incident de Hosu. Officiellement, Tenya, Shoto et Izuku s'étaient retrouvés face au tristement célèbre tueur de héros qui avait finalement été arrêté par le grand Endeavor, le numéro deux des super-héros. Le fait que les trois jeunes adolescents ne soient pas officiellement responsables de l'arrestation de Stain, le fameux tueur de héros, ne les empêcha pas d'être au centre de l'agitation. Ils étaient presque totalement assaillis par les remarques et questions auxquelles ils ne pouvaient répondre comme ils le voulaient, contraints de mentir à leurs camarades de classe. C

Le bruit engendré par toute la classe de Seconde A se stoppa en une fraction de seconde lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer leur professeur principal, Mr Aizawa ou Eraser Head. De son flegme habituel, ce dernier leur ordonna de s'asseoir la sonnerie ayant retentit quelques minutes plus tôt, le cours était commencé. Dès que chacun de ses élèves eut obéit, il reprit la parole.

« Aujourd'hui, commença-t-il, nous allons parler de deux choses. Tout d'abord, les examens trimestriels arrivent : ceux qui n'auront pas la moyenne seront contraints de rester ici en rattrapages pendant que les autres iront en camp d'été. »

A cette première annonce, beaucoup commencèrent à stresser. Certains, comme Katsuki, Shoto ou encore Momo, n'avaient aucun problème et savaient qu'ils obtiendraient la moyenne sans trop de difficultés. D'autres se savaient moins bon, comme Izuku, Mina ou même encore Denki. Alors que le premier avait l'excuse de ne pas encore totalement maîtriser son Alter, les deux autres étaient dans le fond du classement et remonter était pour eux une véritable épreuve.

« Ensuite, reprit Eraser Head, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève dans la journée. Elle ne passera pas les examens, comparé à vous mais ira au camp d'été. »

Sans grande surprise, le professeur ne s'embêta pas à préciser qu'il fallait la considérer comme les autres et ne pas la mettre de côté sous prétexte qu'elle était nouvelle. C'était là quelque chose de trop normal pour lui, sans aucun doute.

Dans les têtes de ses élèves, les cerveaux tournaient à plein régime. Être admis à Yuei, que ce soit par recommandation ou par la voie classique demandait un haut niveau et la réussite d'un examen d'entrée tellement compliqué que le taux d'admission au lycée était d'environ 0.2%, c'est-à-dire moins d'un élève sur trois cent. De ce fait, une élève admise dans un tel établissement après un trimestre ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : la fille qui allait arriver avait un sacré niveau et était sûrement à-même de rivaliser avec les premiers de la classe, voire peut-être même de les surpasser. Qui que soit cette nouvelle, elle ne pouvait être qu'intéressante.

Par la suite, le cours se déroula sans encombre, comme tous les cours « normaux » se déroulant le matin mais, alors que la sonnerie allait retentir afin de signaler que l'heure de se déplacer vers la cantine était arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer trois personnes. La première personne fut reconnue de tous en moins d'une fraction de seconde puisqu'il s'agissait d'un All Might tellement musclé qu'il dût se mettre de profil afin de passer la porte. Le symbole de la paix était suivi du proviseur qui, à cause de sa présence à ses côtés, paraissait encore plus petit que les quatre-vingt-cinq centimètres qu'il mesurait réellement. Derrière les deux hommes se tenaient une jeune femme et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que tous aient compris qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle élève de Seconde A.

Elle n'était pas spécialement belle ou jolie et avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'extrêmement discret. Ses cheveux d'un blond très clair étaient très courts, coupés comme ceux des militaires et ses yeux, d'un bleu extrêmement clair eux aussi, ressemblaient à deux icebergs capables de faire couler n'importe quoi, n'importe qui en une fraction de seconde. Musclée, avec peu de courbes et des traits plutôt masculins, elle aurait aisément pu se faire passer pour un garçon.

Le proviseur l'invita à se présenter rapidement.

« Bonjour, je suis Aisu Hadasamu et je suis vraiment très heureuse de venir dans votre classe ! »

Le ton de la jeune femme dérangea certains sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi. C'était comme si ses paroles les avaient mis mal-à-l'aise, comme s'il y avait un contraste grossissant entre ce qu'elle disait et ce qu'elle pensait.

Finalement, la cloche sonna et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Certains essayèrent d'aborder Aisu afin de l'intégrer au groupe soudé qu'ils étaient devenus mais aucun ne réussit, la jeune femme ne leur accorda même pas un seul mot avant de partir de son côté.

Comme il était hors de question pour elle de se mélanger avec ceux de la filière Héroïque, elle mangea avec quelques élèves de seconde en filière Assistance qui l'accueillirent sans problème.

Les cours de l'après-midi arrivèrent rapidement, tout comme ceux du lendemain et du surlendemain, mais Aisu ne s'était montrée à aucun des cours propres à la filière héroïque et, si elle était au moins venue assister aux matières dîtes « normales », elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre des notes ou même d'écouter un tant soit peu. Les rares moments où elle avait fait acte de présence, c'était totalement perdue dans ses pensées, ailleurs, qu'on la voyait.

Chez les autres élèves, le stress des examens trimestriels était palpable, cela se voyait à leurs mines de plus en plus concentrées et beaucoup moins rieuses que d'habitude. Seule Aisu, évidemment, était totalement exemptée de tout ce stress presque maladif. Totalement déconnectée du monde dans lequel elle vivait, elle ne voyait même les regards envieux des autres élèves. Le fait était qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de passer ses fichus examens et beaucoup le regrettèrent. Voir à l'œuvre quelqu'un d'assez fort pour se permettre de ne pas assister aux cours ne pouvait être qu'enrichissant.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jour des examens trimestriels arriva bien trop rapidement pour la plupart des élèves de Seconde A du lycée Yuei car, s'ils avaient beau être prêts à endurer ces épreuves scolaires, ils étaient loin d'être sûrs de réussir, malheureusement.

Grâce à l'aide de Momo, aucun des vingt élèves de la Seconde A ayant passé les écrits ne les avaient ratés. Il ne restait donc plus que la pratique à passer et à réussir, ce qui constituait une source de stress et de peu considérable.

Réunis, les élèves attendaient que leur soit expliquée la dernière partie de l'examen. Tous les professeurs du lycée arrivèrent et chacun commença à élaborer une théorie quant à ce qui allait leur arriver. A la surprise générale, même Aisu arriva. Pourquoi était-elle là alors qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ? C'était un mystère auquel, honnêtement, personne n'avait envie de prêter attention à ce moment-là il y avait beaucoup plus important à penser. Les professeurs expliquèrent le déroulement de l'épreuve pratique : chaque binôme d'élèves préétabli contre un professeur désavantagé. Cela semblait presque irréel, impossible et beaucoup pensèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient que rater.

Le premier combat opposa Eijiro et Rikido à Cementos et vit les deux élèves perdre, à bout de forces, et montra à tous les autres qu'il était plus que temps de réfléchir à une stratégie. Heureusement, le deuxième combat opposant Tsuyu et Fumikage à Ectoplasm et résultant par la victoire des deux élèves qui avaient réussi à menotter le professeur leur mit à tous du baume au cœur. Gagner était finalement possible, certes compliqué, mais possible avant tout.

Tout comme Izuku et Ochaco, Aisu regardait les combats depuis la petite salle occupée par Recovery Girl, l'infirmière de l'école. Cachée dans le fin fond de la pièce et dans la pénombre, les deux autres élèves ne la virent même pas, bien trop happés par les affrontements qu'ils suivaient avec une attention presque déroutante.

Le troisième combat opposa Tenya et Mashirao à Power Load. Désavantagés face à leur adversaire, les deux élèves préférèrent fuir et réussirent, donnant encore plus de courage aux autres élèves. Si deux groupes avaient réussis, alors cela voulait dire que l'examen était peut-être moins compliqué qu'il en avait l'air.

Le quatrième combat opposa Shoto et Momo à Eraser Head, fut difficilement gagné par les deux élèves et montra au reste de la classe qu'un manque de communication pouvait être fatal, même à deux élèves aussi bon, admis sur recommandation.

Alors que le quatrième combat allait commencer, opposant Ochaco et Yuga à Numéro 13, Shoto entra dans la petite salle et se faufila aux côtés d'Aisu. Cette dernière était totalement perdue dans ses pensées qui tournaient principalement autour des différents alters qu'elle venait de voir. Deux personnes avaient principalement retenu son attention : le garçon aux cheveux rouges pouvant durcir son corps et le garçon bicolore maîtrisant et la glace et le feu. Le premier, Eijiro d'après ce que la jeune femme avait compris avait un alter assez comparable au sien, en fin de compte, et elle espérait pouvoir en savoir plus sur son fonctionnement. Le second, Shoto, l'intéressait d'une toute autre manière puisqu'il ne possédait pas un mais bien deux alters, et cela était souvent le signe d'un mariage d'Alter. Ces derniers avaient été nombreux, à une certaine époque et s'ils s'étaient rapidement arrêtés, il n'en demeurait pas moins quelques traces : les enfants nés de ces couples arrangés. Evidemment, Aisu ne pouvait en être totalement sûre, mais elle aurait aimé vérifier et enquêter un peu plus là-dessus. Les personnes possédant deux alters étaient déjà assez rares, mais elles allaient encore être de moins en moins nombreuses avec le temps : c'était maintenant qu'il fallait s'y intéresser.

« Qu'as-tu pensé des combats ? »

C'était ce garçon, Shoto, qui lui avait adressé la parole et, si Aisu eut tout d'abord envie de l'envoyer paître, elle n'en fit rien. Si elle voulait en savoir plus, il allait falloir qu'elle arrive à gagner un minimum de points auprès de lui et donc, par conséquent, l'envoyer paître n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

« Ils sont intéressants. »

Pensant qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de chance, Shoto décida d'essayer de converser un peu plus avec la jeune femme. Il y avait forcément beaucoup à apprendre d'elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue assister aux examens mais pas aux cours ? »

Réflexion faîte, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû commencer par là puisqu'Aisu lui jeta un regard tellement glacial qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle retournait son propre Alter contre lui. Cette question allait donc très sûrement rester sans réponse, mais au moins avait-il pu échanger une phrase avec elle, ce qui constituait une sacrée avancée si l'on comparait avec toutes les tentatives totalement infructueuses de la classe entière.

Devant les deux adolescents silencieux s'enchaînèrent les différents combats. Mina et Denki perdirent contre un proviseur bien plus intelligent que la moyenne. Kyoka et Koji gagnèrent contre Present Mic, bien aidés par les différents insectes vivant dans la forêt, lieu de leur examen. Mezo et Toru réussirent à passer les menottes à Snipe. Hanta et Minoru s'enfuirent face à une Midnight qui leur posa quelques soucis et, pour finir, Izuku et Katsuki réussirent à fuir difficilement face à un All Might qui ne leur fit aucun cadeau.

Recovery Girl leur demanda à tous de sortir puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun combat et qu'elle devait aller soigner les deux grands blessés du jour : Izuku et Katsuki. Les autres élèves présents dans la salle d'observation partirent et Aisu allait en faire de même et laisser Shoto derrière elle. Il n'avait, de toute façon, sûrement pas besoin d'elle pour retrouver le chemin de la sortie. Malheureusement, Eraser Head en avait décidé autrement et l'interpella à l'instant même où elle avait posé un pied à l'extérieur de la salle.

« Au vu de tes multiples absences, commença-t-il en appuyant sur le mot « absence », je n'ai aucune idée de ton niveau. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu vaux, si tu peux suivre le niveau de la classe ou non. »

Aisu arrêta presque de respirer lorsqu'elle comprit, bien trop rapidement, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de se dérober, cette fois-ci. Elle n'avait aucune chance de battre un professeur, elle n'était même pas capable de battre un élève !

Une idée germa doucement dans son esprit : et si elle pouvait, ainsi, obtenir enfin ce qu'elle voulait ? Si jamais elle venait à totalement se rater, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau, jamais elle ne serait autorisée à rester à Yuei, n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Juste pour prévenir que, même si j'ai une petite dizaine de chapitres d'avance sur vous, je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire durant le reste des vacances. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas affecter la publication, mais au cas où, je préfère vous prévenir. Voila, bonne lecture :)_

Le professeur principal de la classe de Seconda A arrêta également Shoto qui se dirigeait également vers la sortie et Aisu comprit tout de suite : le garçon serait son adversaire. De toute façon, tous les autres élèves étaient déjà partis et les Alters des deux adolescents avaient quelques points communs intéressants à voir s'affronter dans un combat. Le seul point positif que la jeune femme trouva fut qu'elle pourrait au moins un peu mieux observer son adversaire et sa manière de se battre. De toute façon, comme le lui fit remarquer Mr. Aizawa, elle était loin d'avoir le choix. Elle se retrouva alors sur le terrain détruit quelques minutes plus tôt par All Might et ses deux adversaires, Shoto face à elle.

Il tenta tout de suite de la geler mais elle esquiva sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, alors il recommença. Sans savoir pourquoi, Aisu réagissait totalement à l'instinct, éviter toujours sans prendre compte la vitesse grandissante à laquelle elle se faisait attaquer. Shoto utilisait la glace, le feu, de plus en plus rapidement en essayant le plus possible de la piéger mais elle réussissait encore et toujours à ne pas se faire avoir par ses attaques. Il se doutait que cela devait avoir un lien avec l'Alter de la jeune femme, mais sans savoir la nature exacte de ce dernier, le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

« Attaque, Aisu, au lieu de seulement esquiver. »

Aisu ne sut reconnaître la personne qui parlait tant toutes les voix se mélangeaient dans sa tête elle n'avait aucune envie d'attaquer. En face d'elle, Shoto hocha la tête, signe qu'il était d'accord avec ce qui venait d'être dit : la jeune femme n'avait plus le choix, il allait falloir qu'elle attaque, qu'elle utilise son Alter malgré toute sa répugnance.

Être obligée de se battre ne signifiait cependant ni se battre de la meilleure manière qui soit ni se battre dans l'optique de gagner, c'est pourquoi Aisu attaqua simplement de front, rendant prévisibles ses mouvements comme l'aurait fait une parfaite débutante. Shoto la vit bien évidemment arriver et comptait en profiter pour la geler mais elle passa littéralement au travers, comme s'il n'y avait eu à la place de la glace que de l'air. Avait-elle réussit à rendre son corps totalement immatériel, comme celui d'un fantôme ? Le combat ne pourrait donc se passer à distance, ce que les deux adolescents regrettèrent fortement. S'ils se battaient au corps-à-corps, comme ce qui semblait être la seule façon de les départager, alors il y aurait forcément des blessures importantes et ils grimacèrent à cette idée.

Aisu tenta un crochet du droit que Shoto esquiva sans problème avant de contre-attaquer avec de la glace qu'elle évita encore. Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans que l'un ou l'autre n'arrive à toucher son adversaire. Le jeune homme finit par comprendre comment gagner lorsqu'elle arriva à lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre : la jeune femme ne pouvait rester immatérielle lorsqu'elle attaquait. Il attendit donc le bon moment et, lorsqu'il sentit que le poing de la jeune femme allait atteindre sa joue, il gela. Elle n'esquiva pas, elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Mais, alors que le champ de vision de Shoto n'était plus bouché par les débris de glace, il put voir Aisu, quelques mètres devant lui. C'était impossible ! Elle n'avait pas pu bouger pour esquiver, elle n'avait pas pu passer à travers en si peu de temps ! Avait-elle, tout comme le jeune homme, un Alter double ? Etait-ce là l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait réussi à intégrer Yuei après un trimestre entier ? Il lui manquait trop de réponses mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'elle était un sacré adversaire, même sans le vouloir.

« Si je gagne, j'aurais réponse à ma question ? »

Aisu le toisa et souffla, envoyant alors une vague de froid et de glace sur le jeune homme.

« J'en ai assez vu. »

Comprenant par ces mots que Eraser Head, l'instigateur de ce combat, venait d'y mettre fin, Shoto n'esquiva pas. Il préféra utiliser ses flammes pour se dégager après coup. Sans même un regard pour son adversaire, Aisu se retourna et repartit, bientôt suivie par le jeune homme. Elle espérait pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement mais fût arrêtée par Mr Aizawa.

« Tu penses pouvoir réussir sans faire d'effort ? Ce n'était pas un vrai combat, enchaînait le professeur visiblement en colère, tu en as conscience ? Tu as voulu être à Yuei, alors maintenant il serait temps de te mettre au niveau. »

Shoto était passé assez près des deux autres personnes afin de pouvoir écouter ce qu'il se disait et assez loin pour ne pas être suspectés d'espionnage. Il n'entendit cependant pas la réponse d'Aisu mais ne sut jamais si c'était parce qu'il était trop loin pour l'entendre ou si c'était parce que la jeune femme n'avait tout simplement pas répondu.

Les derniers cours, entre les examens et le camp d'été, Aisu ne fut pas plus présente qu'à l'accoutumée et, comme d'habitude, elle restait plus que silencieuse lorsqu'elle était là. Shoto comptait sur le camp d'été pour en savoir plus sur elle, ou sur son Alter qui semblait aussi puissant que le sien mais, malheureusement, la classe de Seconde A n'y arriva pas au complet, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, professeurs y compris. Mr Aizawa, leur professeur principal, semblait totalement ulcéré, sûrement lui aussi avait été victime des mensonges de la jeune femme.

Durant ce fameux camp d'été auquel elle avait réussi à échapper, Aisu avait patiemment attendu les conséquences de ses actes qui, elle le savait, ne se feraient pas attendre. Son père, un homme musculeux habillé d'un riche costume et sa mère, une femme magnifique à la beauté glaciale habillée d'une robe que peu pouvaient s'offrir étaient entrés dans la pièce où la jeune femme profitait de tout ce temps libre gagné pour étudier. Le même combat verbal que d'habitude allait commencer et Aisu aurait donné beaucoup pour que cela n'arrive pas. Un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle devenait complètement sourde : entendrait-elle encore leurs voix encore rabâcher et rabâcher encore les mêmes idioties ?


	4. Chapter 4

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? »

Comme d'habitude, c'était sa mère qui avait ouvert le bal et Aisu savait que ce serait son père qui continuerait et qu'ils se partageraient la parole ensuite en parlant tour-à-tour.

« - Je croyais que ce camp était important !

D'abord la rentrée, ensuite les cours que tu sèches et maintenant ça…

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête en ce moment ?!

Idiote !

Inconsciente !

Yuei n'était pas ce qui nous arrange le plus ! Tu le sais en plus !

On se tue pour t'offrir tout ce que tu veux et voilà le résultat ! »

Les deux parents se regardèrent puis regardèrent leur fille qui ne bronchait à aucune de leurs phrases elle continuait de lire sa revue scientifique. En plus d'avoir eu la chance d'être dotée d'un Alter aussi puissant regroupant les Alters de ses deux parents, ce qui restait malgré tout un phénomène rare, Aisu était également très intelligente, plus que la moyenne, alors pourquoi rien ne marchait avec elle ?

« C'est à mon tour ? »

Alors que son père lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer que oui, c'était à son tour de parler, sa mère lui lança un regard noir indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas aimé sa façon de parler.

« - A chaque fois que nous avons parlé de Yuei, je vous ai dit encore et toujours la même chose. Il serait peut-être temps que vous appreniez à non seulement écouter ce que je dis mais également à le comprendre. »

Aisu referma son livre en ayant pris soin de retenir la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée puis repartit sans même lancer un regard à ses parents. L'un d'entre eux essaya de la retenir en lui prenant le bras mais cette action fut vaine puisque la jeune femme utilisa son Alter. La main de son père passa au travers d'elle.

La jeune femme passa le reste de son temps à étudier que ce soit chez elle, dans une bibliothèque ou dans un parc quelconque et fit des progrès considérables. La joie d'avancer dans ses recherches sans être ralentie par ses parents ou par Yuei était palpable et Aisu, en voyant la fin de ses vacances improvisées arriver, sentait également la déprime affluer.

Le matin de sa reprise des cours, l'humeur d'Aisu était déjà déplorable mais, un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, son père décida d'en rajouter une couche. Au petit-déjeuner, il décida de lui expliquer qu'à partir de maintenant, il allait prendre son éducation bien en main. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa fille ne l'écoutait que pour essayer de trouver une faille à ce nouveau plan qu'il essayait de mettre en place. Chaque matin, il irait avec elle jusque devant sa salle de classe, la récupérerait chaque midi pour manger avec elle et la raccompagner à chaque fois pour ses cours de l'après-midi avant de rentrer avec elle le soir. La jeune femme était prête à parier n'importe quoi que s'il avait pu, son père aurait été jusqu'à aller avec elle pendant les cours afin de s'assurer qu'elle suivait ce que le professeur disait et ne faisait pas tout autre chose. Sûrement était-ce là quelque chose qu'il avait voulu faire mais qui lui avait été refusé soit par le proviseur lui-même, soit par l'un des professeurs qui les encadraient.

Alors que les élèves de Seconde A parlaient activement des événements du camp d'été ainsi que de l'épisode Katsuki, leurs conversations s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Aisu arriver, accompagnée de son père. Elle pouvait presque entendre leurs moqueries sur le fait qu'elle ait besoin que l'un de ses parents vienne avec elle jusqu'à l'intérieur même de la salle de classe. Heureusement, personne ne fit de commentaire et la jeune femme put aller s'asseoir sans même un regard pour son accompagnateur. De toute façon, si ce dernier l'obligeait à assister aux cours, il ne l'obligeait aucunement à les suivre alors, comme à son habitude, Aisu passa sa matinée perdue dans ses pensées, écrivant de temps à autre quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que le professeur expliquait. Habitués à ces manières, les autres élèves avaient déjà oublié sa présence, la rendant ainsi presque transparente.

Aisu disparut de la salle à la seconde même où la sonnerie se fit entendre dans l'espoir de prendre de vitesse son père et de pouvoir manquer les cours de l'après-midi. Manque de chance, il l'attendait devant sa salle de cours, deux paniers repas à la main, tous deux bien garnis en protéines. Résignée, la jeune femme regarda l'adulte, puis la nourriture, et soupira. Elle le suivit, mangea en sa compagnie dans un silence des plus total et, toujours accompagnée de la personne qu'elle appelait dans ses pensées sa « nourrice », elle retourna en cours. All Might la regarda d'un air étrange en la voyant arriver mais ne fit aucun commentaire et son sourire réapparut très rapidement sur son visage.

« Les événements du camp d'été ainsi que ceux qui ont suivis, commença le symbole de la paix en regardant plus précisément Katsuki, vous ont renforcés. »

Personne ne regarda directement Aisu mais elle pouvait tout à fait sentir que tous avaient pensé à elle, ou plutôt à son absence à ce fameux camp d'été. Avec le recul, elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir été sur place car, si cela avait été le cas, à quel point aurait-elle été un poids mort ? Si les autres n'avaient pas réussi à empêcher l'enlèvement de Katsuki, si même eux avaient eu du mal à aller le récupérer, alors pourquoi aurait-elle réussi ? La jeune femme était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir pu échapper à cette humiliation et à cette mise en danger inutile.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc voir ce que vous avez appris, sur tous les points, ce que vous avez retenus et ce que vous valez à présent. Vous avez tous progressé et il est temps de montrer une fois de plus ces mêmes progrès. »

Evidemment, il ne serait question que de combats, le contraire aurait été étonnant et, pensa rapidement Aisu, trop beau pour être vrai.


	5. Chapter 5

« Tour à tour, vous viendrez tous piocher un foulard, qui déterminera votre équipe, puis un numéro, qui déterminera votre terrain.

En voyant que les foulards étaient soit rouges soit bleus et que le nombre de terrains semblait être important, Aisu ne comprit pas réellement l'intérêt de ne faire que deux équipes si c'était pour les disperser sur autant de terrains qu'aux examens trimestriels.

« Sur le terrain, vous serez parfois confrontés à plusieurs vilains qui attaquent à plusieurs endroits différents. Votre but est de mettre hors d'état de nuire l'équipe adverse. Vous pouvez et devez aller aider vos coéquipiers dès que votre propre adversaire ne peut plus de battre. »

Aisu comprit tout de suite que l'exercice pratique qui allait arriver serait extrêmement compliqué pour elle. Elle ne savait pas quelle était la meilleure stratégie : fallait-il d'abord battre les plus faibles ou commencer par les plus forts ? Quelle que soit la meilleure stratégie à adopter, la jeune femme savait pertinemment que personne ne viendrait l'aider, elle était trop transparente dans la classe pour que quelqu'un vienne faire équipe avec elle. Ils iraient d'abord aider leurs amis, sans aucun doute, et sûrement aurait-elle fait la même chose mais, en l'occurrence, cela la mettait juste en mauvaise posture. Sa seule façon de s'en sortir était de ne pas tomber contre quelqu'un de trop fort, de réussir à battre cette personne et de rapidement rejoindre quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait compter.

All Might appela chaque adolescent à piocher et un foulard et un numéro. Aisu tira un foulard bleu qu'elle noua autour de ses cheveux, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient encore plus blonds que d'ordinaire. Elle se rendit au terrain qui venait de lui être attribué, cela ressemblait à une sorte de ville et, si elle se souvenait bien, cet endroit avait accueilli le combat entre All Might, Izuku et Katsuki lors des examens trimestriels.

Quelques minutes avant que le symbole de la paix n'annonce le début des combats, Aisu vit son adversaire arriver et se placer en face d'elle. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa fût qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner : en face d'elle se tenait Shoto.

« Si je gagne, tu me réponds enfin ? »

Non seulement elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner mais, en plus, son adversaire n'allait pas la laisser tranquille en ce qui concerne cette fichue réponse. Aisu avait naïvement espéré qu'il oublierait cela mais elle avait eu tort. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi ?!

« - Tu vas me laisser tranquille à la fin ?!

Seulement si tu gagnes. »

C'était donc ça. Shoto avait l'air si sérieux qu'Aisu ne sut pas réellement quoi en penser. Pourquoi était-il si intéressé par sa propension à ne pas aller en cours ? La seule façon d'être enfin tranquille était donc de le battre et, si jamais la jeune femme venait à perdre, à dire qu'elle n'avait jamais prétendu répondre à quoi que ce soit si elle perdait.

Shoto était quelqu'un de rapide et avec un puissant Alter en plus de cela. Il était capable aussi bien d'attaquer au corps-à-corps qu'à distance même si avoir de la place l'arrangeait beaucoup. Aisu n'avait rien à redire sur le fait que le jeune homme soit un adversaire plus que redoutable contre lequel ses chances de réussite étaient bien plus proche de 0% que d'un autre nombre.

Elle tenta de le geler mais il envoya au même moment lui-même une vague de glace et les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent en diminuant drastiquement leurs champs de vision. Shoto en profita pour les entourer d'une barrière de glace indestructible afin que personne n'intervienne dans leur combat puis envoya une traînée de flammes ardentes vers l'endroit où la jeune femme était supposée être. La jeune femme eut la même idée : attaquer tant que l'autre ne voyait que partiellement. Elle se rapprocha de son adversaire en esquivant flammes et débris glacés de manière extrêmement chanceuse et frappa.

Aisu frappait fort, à plusieurs endroits et de plus en plus rapidement mais rien n'y faisait. Shoto contrait tout, elle ne le toucha même pas une seule fois et son endurance commençait à être mise à rude épreuve. Le fait de toucher du chaud, puis du froid et d'alterner entre les deux commençait à rendre ses poings douloureux.

Dans l'espoir de le prendre par surprise, elle souffla pour essayer de le geler mais il envoya au même moment une nouvelle salve glacée qu'elle ne put esquiver qu'en reculant.

Shoto commença alors à la faire courir en utilisant et son côté droit et son côté gauche pour la fatiguer encore plus. Aisu savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme, elle allait finir par s'écrouler. Elle courrait, essayant d'esquiver les attaques et en tentant de se rapprocher du jeune homme afin de l'attaquer. Son corps, loin d'être rompu à l'exercice, commençait réellement à fatiguer.

Quand elle fut assez proche de Shoto, la jeune femme sauta comme pour lui donner un coup de poing de plus haut. Il se prépara à la contrer ainsi qu'à contre-attaquer mais n'en eut pas le besoin : Aisu avait disparu et, avant même que le jeune homme ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle le frappait dans le dos. Elle était littéralement passée à travers lui.

Il se retourna rapidement mais, encore une fois, elle avait disparu et, le temps qu'il réagisse à nouveau, un froid horrible le prenait dans le dos et, si son côté droit l'acceptait, son côté gauche lui, réagissait mal à ce mélange entre chaud et froid.

Shoto n'avait pas le temps de réagir qu'à chaque fois elle le traversait, le frappait, le glaçait. Elle l'attaquait encore et encore, sans relâche, avec une fougue qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez elle. Malheureusement, si elle attaquait, blessait et fatiguait son adversaire, Aisu ne s'en fatiguait pas moins elle-même. Son corps se rapprochait de ses limites à une vitesse ahurissante, à force de bouger autant et d'autant utiliser son Alter. Si elle venait à être touchée, ce serait la fin de ce combat.

Un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi personne ne lui venait en aide alors qu'elle se battait contre le premier de la classe, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que toute aide extérieure était impossible : Shoto les avait bloqués et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.


	6. Chapter 6

Les mouvements de la jeune femme perdaient peu à peu de la vitesse, remarqua Shoto qui cherchait désespérément une porte de sortie. Pour une fois, sa propre vitesse ne lui servait à rien : il fallait simplement attendre le bon moment et se concentrer pour saisir l'occasion de retourner les choses et de mettre fin à ce combat.

Aisu s'apprêta à attaquer, se rendit matérielle pour frapper de plein fouet le jeune homme. Elle ne put totalement éviter l'attaque glacée qu'il envoya et recula en esquivant le plus gros. Son bras droit, celui qu'elle avait instinctivement mis en bouclier était prisonnier de la glace. La douleur se lisait autant que la fatigue sur le visage de la jeune femme et les boursouflures causées par la brûlure du froid prenaient de plus en plus de place et de couleur : c'était comme si une mare écarlate se répandait sur son corps.

Shoto espérait simplement ne pas l'avoir trop blessée, bien qu'il sache ne pas réellement avoir le choix. Les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait gagner ne manquaient pas et dépassaient de loin son dégoût quant au fait de l'estropier.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux adolescents ne bougea car, si d'un côté le jeune homme se méfiait ardemment d'Aisu et de ce qu'elle pouvait inventer pour le battre, la jeune femme, elle, ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger : elle avait outrepassé ses limites physiques. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, la faisait souffrir. Essoufflée, exténuée, elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'au moindre geste, même minime, elle s'écroulerait.

Leur combat durait déjà depuis longtemps et la plupart des autres élèves étaient arrivés mais, bloqués par la barrière de glace, ils avaient décidé de s'occuper du reste des adversaires avant d'essayer de se mêler du combat qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de cette prison de glace.

Finalement ennuyé d'attendre, Shoto avança sans voir que la jeune femme en face de lui préparait quelque chose. Aisu avait retenu le plus de souffle possible et, lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle, relâcha tout dans une dernière attaque. Ce fut un véritable tsunami glacé qui s'abattit sur le terrain. La prison de glace posée par le jeune homme au début de l'affrontement vola en éclat à plusieurs endroits. Que ce soit le jeune homme ou les quelques derniers autres élèves autour du terrain, tous se protégèrent comme ils le purent.

« Fin de l'exercice, victoire de l'équipe rouge ! »

La peau de Shoto était totalement glacée, totalement blanche et il peinait à rester debout. Des débris avaient entaillés ses bras, ses jambes et son torse mais ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Comment quelqu'un avec si peu d'entraînement qu'Aisu avait-il pu lui donner autant de fil à retordre ? En face de lui, si la jeune femme était à terre, à la limite de l'inconscience, le jeune homme se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était à deux doigts d'être dans le même état. Elle était bien plus redoutable que ce qu'il avait pensé au vu de ses multiples absences.

Les deux adolescents furent rapidement envoyés chez Recovery Girl pendant qu'All Might parlait des fautes faîtes pendant cet exercice avec le reste des élèves.

Lorsqu'Aisu se réveilla, sa tête lui fit affreusement mal et elle décida instantanément d'écouter la voix qui lui disait de ne pas trop bouger. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était la sensation de sentir son corps se briser de l'intérieur. Une fois habituée à la lumière, la jeune femme s'autorisa à tourner lentement sa tête vers la droite, lieu d'où venait la voix qui lui avait parlé. Elle regretta rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de sa mère et qu'à côté d'elle se trouvait bien évidemment son père. Un instant, Aisu eut envie de rire en imaginant la tête de son père lorsqu'il était venu la chercher et qu'il n'avait trouvé personne. Avait-il eut le temps de penser qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir avant qu'on ne lui explique qu'elle était à l'infirmerie ?

« - On était tellement inquiets… »

Aisu regarda sa mère d'une drôle de façon, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, puis regarda son père. Ses mots franchirent ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne les ait pensés.

« Je ne veux pas vous voir. »

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit qu'après-coup, en voyant l'indignation, et peut-être également un brin de tristesse, dans les yeux de sa mère. Bien sûr qu'Aisu pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire : voir ses parents à ce moment précis était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie, mais jamais elle n'aurait osé dire cela à voix haute.

« Non mais ça ne va pas, s'écria sa mère, tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?! »

Affolée, sa mère tenta de lui prendre la main mais ne put toucher que le drap blanc du lit sur lequel sa fille était allongée. Alertée par les cris de la dame, Recovery Girl arriva rapidement et, comprenant qu'Aisu utilisait son Alter, décida de renvoyer les parents. Sa patiente était trop faible pour prendre le risque d'utiliser son Alter et elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir se contrôler en présence de ces deux visiteurs précis. Les deux adultes partirent non sans un regard noir pour l'infirmière et un autre, décontenancé, pour l'adolescente. Cette dernière soupira, elle pourrait de toute façon utiliser l'excuse de la convalescence si on lui demandait des comptes et que cela tournait mal.

Quelques heures après avoir été lui-même admis à l'infirmerie, Shoto en était ressorti, presque indemne. Les multiples cicatrices de coupures qu'il avait un peu partout sur le corps étaient les seuls vestiges de son combat et il s'en voulait terriblement : il avait blessé Aisu bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir mise dans un état tel qu'elle en était tombée inconsciente et, depuis qu'il avait été autorisé à sortir de l'antre de Recovery Girl, il n'avait plus pensé qu'à une chose : y revenir pour voir la jeune femme. Il avait besoin de voir, de savoir qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'avait plus aucune blessure même si savait que cela était impossible.


	7. Chapter 7

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Shoto croisa deux adultes perdus qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme étant les parents d'Aisu tant les ressemblances physiques étaient flagrantes. La mère avait les mêmes cheveux blonds platine presque blancs et les mêmes yeux d'un bleu dragée la même beauté glaciale était présente chez les deux femmes. Le père, lui, avait les mêmes traits de visage et la même musculature musculeux et masculins. Leur fille leur ressemblait bien plus que ce qu'elle semblait vouloir et accepter. Par ailleurs, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas à son chevet ? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé deux parents à quitter le chevet de leur enfant et les avait rendus aussi perdus qu'ils en avaient à présent l'air ?

« Bonjour, commença un Shoto loin d'être sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Je suis Shoto Todoroki, un camarade de classe d'Aisu. »

Particulièrement mal-à-l'aise, Shoto avait hésité à se présenter comme un ami, mais il savait que c'était loin d'être le cas. Aisu et lui ne se connaissaient pas assez pour pouvoir mutuellement dire qu'ils étaient amis. Un instant, il pensa au fait que la jeune femme ne voudrait pas le voir, ce qui serait compréhensible, et qu'elle refuserait tout de go qu'il passe ne serait-ce que le pas de la porte.

Toujours tournée vers la droite de son lit depuis le départ de ses parents, Aisu entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Elle aurait voulu changer de position pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais sa tête, toujours extrêmement douloureuse comme tout le reste de son corps, l'en empêcha.

Aisu entendit le visiteur faire le tour de son lit et c'est rapidement qu'il arriva dans son champ de vision. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Shoto viendrait lui rendre visite, encore moins aussi tôt après son admission à l'infirmerie et elle remarqua tout de suite les coupures qu'elle lui avait infligées. La jeune femme s'en sentit presque coupable, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait mise dans un état bien pire et que, contrairement à lui, elle était loin d'être remise.

« Bonjour. »

Shoto était totalement hésitant, comme s'il doutait de son droit d'être ici alors que les parents de l'adolescente étaient, eux, de l'autre côté de la porte. Aisu lui répondit avec un vague sourire qu'elle espérait gentil. Maintenant que son corps était entièrement éveillé et qu'elle le sentait parfaitement, elle se rendait compte d'à quel point elle avait outrepassé ses limites. Son corps entier était devenu une douleur.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Le jeune homme semblait toujours aussi mal-à-l'aise et Aisu eut envie de lui venir en aide en répondant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était incapable de parler, tant sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse. Elle essaya de faire comprendre à Shoto qu'elle avait besoin d'eau. Il semblait à la jeune femme ne pas avoir bu depuis des éternités entières. Il ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes, qu'elle trouva malgré tout très longues, à comprendre ce qu'elle demandait. Le jeune homme l'aida à se redresser sans lui faire trop de mal, puis il l'aida à boire sans faire attention à la gêne ambiante qui s'était installée entre eux. L'adolescente ne savait même pas si la rougeur de ses joues était due à l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir et qui lui semblait colossal ou à ce genre de proximité dont elle n'avait aucunement l'habitude.

Une fois hydratée, Aisu put enfin répondre, même si c'était d'une manière très sommaire.

« Mal, toi ?

Ça va, répondit Shoto, juste quelques marques. »

Même si la notion du temps qu'avait Aisu était mauvaise, elle était sûre que ses parents n'avaient pas quitté la pièce depuis extrêmement longtemps, ce qui signifiait que, si le jeune homme était là, il avait forcément dû les croiser.

« Tu as croisé mes…

Parents ? Oui. Ils avaient plutôt l'air… »

Shoto hésita, sembla chercher ses mots.

« Je pense que « remontés » et « attristés » sont les mots. Ils m'ont dit que tu ne voulais voir personne. »

Toujours aussi gêné, Shoto espéra qu'elle n'allait pas se souvenir soudainement qu'elle ne voulait voir personne et donc le virer dans la minute. En son for intérieur, Aisu pesta simplement contre ses parents. Jamais elle n'avait dit ne vouloir voir personne, bien au contraire. Recevoir des gens lui faisait plaisir et la jeune femme avait déjà regretté plusieurs fois depuis son admission à l'infirmerie de ne pas avoir d'amis qui seraient venus la voir. Pourquoi ses parents n'étaient-ils pas capables de faire la différence entre ne vouloir voir personne et ne pas vouloir les voir, eux ?

« Ils ont dit des conneries, répondit Aisu. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu me voir, vraiment. »

Parler lui coûtait de moins en moins d'énergie et cela fit qu'Aisu se sentit tout de suite mieux. Le fait que pouvoir communiquer soit plus facile lui faisait énormément de bien.

« D'autres personnes sont venues te voir ? »

Shoto ne savait pas du tout de quoi parler mais, trop gentil pour abandonner celle qui avait été son adversaire, il essayait tout de même de continuer à maintenir une certaine conversation, quitte à être maladroit dans ses propos et, même si elle ne le montra pas, Aisu lui en fut très reconnaissante.

« Non, juste toi et mes parents. »

Que répondre à cela ?

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas restés ?

Aisu pensa tout d'abord à ne pas répondre mais elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule, et c'est cette partie qui gagna.

« Je ne voulais pas, commença-t-elle alors à expliquer. On ne s'entend pas très bien et ils ont tendance à ne vouloir parler que des sujets qui fâchent.

Quels sujets ? »

Cette fois, Aisu lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne répondrait pas et qu'elle préférait encore se retrouver seule. Leurs interactions n'avaient été composées que de deux combats et de deux discussions dont une ne dépassant pas les deux phrases, c'était loin d'être assez pour qu'elle se confie autant sur les choses qui régissaient sa vie entière. Shoto, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, décida de passer à autre chose.


	8. Chapter 8

« Je crois que Mr Aizawa et All Might ne vont pas tarder à passer te voir, reprit Shoto en changeant complètement de sujet. Ils avaient des choses importantes à te dire, je crois.

Ca sent l'engueulade à plein nez ! »

Aisu avait parlé sur le ton de la rigolade, comme si cela l'importait autant que sa première paire de chaussettes, ce qui était le cas, et Shoto la regarda sans comprendre. Cependant, toujours dans le rôle de celui qui doit orienter la discussion pour qu'elle ne meure pas, il lui raconta les circonstances particulières dans lesquelles il s'était réveillé, après sa nuit à l'infirmerie. Recovery Girl était en train de passer un savon à un All Might qui semblait, tout d'un coup, beaucoup moins puissant qu'à l'ordinaire. Les noms d'Izuku et d'Aisu avaient été plusieurs fois cités et l'infirmière reprochait au symbole de la paix de ne pas savoir arrêter ses élèves avant qu'ils ne se blessent. En y réfléchissant, l'infirmière n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort.

A l'entente de l'histoire, la jeune femme riait et, pour Shoto, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il aurait tout le temps, plus tard, de lui poser les questions qu'il voulait poser, d'obtenir les réponses qu'il voulait obtenir.

Comme annoncé par Shoto, les deux professeurs toquèrent à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, avant d'entrer. Le professeur principal de la Seconde A regarda le jeune homme d'un regard aux multiples sous-entendus. Sûrement était-il bien loin de s'imaginer qu'il le trouverait ici. L'adolescent comprit rapidement qu'il était de trop et partit après s'être excusé auprès de la jeune femme.

Les deux adultes restèrent silencieux quelques instants et Aisu se sentit presque revivre. Sa performance avait été médiocre et les deux hommes ne devaient être là que pour la sermonner. Avec un peu de chance peut-être iraient-ils jusqu'à lui demander de quitter Yuei.

« Tu as fait un très beau combat, commença le symbole de la paix. Tu as beaucoup de qualités et tu es capable de faire de grandes choses en tant que super-héroïne.

Cependant, il faudrait que tu apprennes à ne pas dépasser tes limites, continua Eraser Head. Finir dans cet état est inacceptable. »

Aisu comprit au ton grave de Mr Aizawa qu'elle avait failli y passer et qu'elle était plus que chanceuse de s'en être sortie avec aussi peu de séquelles et de douleurs. Que serait-elle devenue si Recovery Girl n'avait pas pu la prendre en charge dans la minute ? Cependant, il subsistait quelque chose que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Comment All Might pouvait-il dire qu'elle avait fait un beau combat et qu'elle avait des qualités dans ce domaine ? Elle était sidérée, elle qui avait pensé se faire plus que disputer au lieu d'être félicitée.

Ce lycée était décidément un obstacle de taille conséquente.

All Might lui fit le rapport de l'exercice, qui avait déjà été fait en classe le jour-même des combats mais qu'elle avait manqué. Les deux professeurs repartirent finalement assez rapidement, laissant la salle dans un silence glacial.

La fatigue se fit soudainement ressentir, maintenant que le silence avait envahi la pièce, et Aisu s'endormit sans même s'en rendre totalement compte.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'Aisu fut enfin autorisée à retourner en cours tout en ayant interdiction de prendre part aux combats pour le moment, elle sentit pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la classe le regard de ses camarades. Son invisibilité lui manquait déjà, ironique pour quelqu'un qui avait passé les derniers jours à regretter de ne pas s'être fait plus d'amis La jeune femme comprit qu'ils étaient tous au courant de son affrontement avec Shoto mais, encore une fois, ce n'est malheureusement pas de la déception mais bien de l'admiration qu'elle vit dans leurs yeux. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

Quelques douleurs physiques subsistaient toujours mais Aisu vivait avec ce n'était presque rien en comparaison avec ce qu'elle ressentait quelques jours plus tôt. Au moins n'avait-elle plus l'impression que son corps était intérieurement brisé, que chacun de ses os, de ses muscles, étaient en pièces.

Aisu ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir. D'habitude, elle s'installait tel un fantôme et personne ne faisait attention à elle : c'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Au loin, Shoto vit son malaise et l'interpella pour qu'elle le rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit.

« Aisu, commença Shoto, je te présente Izuku, Tenya et Ochako ! »

Shoto lui avait indiqué tour-à-tour un garçon aux cheveux verts, un autre garçon plutôt grand à lunettes et une fille brune. Aisu les avait déjà vu, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé un tant soit peu de retenir leurs noms. Ils essayèrent de lui faire poliment la conversation, notamment en parlant de son « magnifique combat ». La jeune femme commençait déjà à en avoir marre, de ce foutu combat, ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille par rapport à ça ?

Tenya, en bon délégué, ordonna à la classe de s'asseoir, arguant que les cours n'allaient plus tarder à commencer.

« On mange ensemble, ce midi ? »

Aisu se retourna vers Shoto. Il devait forcément penser, encore, à ces réponses qu'il voulait tant et elle ne fut que trop heureuse d'avoir une excuse parfaite pour refuser : étant obligée de manger avec son père, c'était malheureusement pour la jeune femme impossible de manger à la cantine en sa compagnie. Pour une fois que l'un de ses parents lui facilitait la vie, autant en profiter sans aucun scrupule.

Les cours commencèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Aisu pu goûter à la joie de redevenir fantomatique et penser à autre chose. Au cours des derniers jours, elle avait malheureusement prit un retard considérable dans son travail et ses recherches Yuei était vraiment la plus inutile des choses chronophages. Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme ne suivit donc pas le cours, à quoi bon, de toute façon, puisque les seules choses qui l'intéressaient ne seraient jamais enseignées dans ce lycée ?

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour signaler la fin des cours et le début de la pause-déjeuner, Aisu prit tout son temps pour sortir de la salle, non seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aggraver ses douleurs, mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait voir si son père aurait la patience de l'attendre.


	9. Chapter 9

Malheureusement, le père d'Aisu s'était armé d'une patience à toute épreuve puisqu'il l'attendait, fidèle à lui-même et à son propre plan, devant la salle. Puis, la jeune femme se rendit compte de quelque chose : Shoto était là lui aussi et, surtout, les deux hommes parlaient ensemble. Elle les rejoignit en se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien converser.

Son père l'interpella avant même qu'elle n'ait pu poser la question.

« Ah, Aisu ! Je suis content que tu te sois fait des amis ! »

Amis ? Aisu regarda son père, puis Shoto, comme s'ils venaient d'un univers parallèle complètement différent du sien et dans lequel elle avait effectivement ne serait-ce qu'essayé de se faire des amis.

« Bien sûr, continua l'adulte, que tu peux manger avec eux ! Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de demander !»

C'était une blague monumentale, un rêve, un mirage ou peu importe, cela ne pouvait-être autre chose. Shoto n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'à parler avec son père pour qu'ils mangent ensemble, le jeune homme n'avait pas pu aller aussi loin pour quelques simples réponses.

Aisu se retrouvait donc obligée d'aller manger avec Shoto, ce qu'elle fit puisqu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver une porte de sortie entre-temps. Un instant, la jeune femme espéra qu'on lui refuse l'entrée de la cantine puisqu'elle n'y mangeait jamais et que son plat du jour se résumait à ce que sa mère lui avait préparé le matin même et que son père lui avait donné avant de l'abandonner lâchement.

Aisu vit plusieurs de ses camarades de classe la regarder puis regarder Shoto avant de parler entre eux de ce qu'ils voyaient et, si elle pouvait comprendre que sa présence, d'autant plus avec l'un de ses camarades de classe, était inhabituelle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas apprécier ces regards et ces messes-basses.

En face d'elle, Shoto commença à manger tranquillement sans faire attention au reste, alors la jeune femme en fit de même.

« Pourquoi étais-tu autant absente en cours ? »

Aisu faillit s'étouffer avec le bout de viande qu'elle était en train de manger, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il attaque aussi fort et aussi tôt dans le repas.

« Je n'ai jamais dit, répondit-elle simplement, que je te répondrais si je perdais. »

Shoto eut un rictus, comme persuadé qu'il l'avait totalement coincée.

« C'est vrai, admit-il. Cependant, si tu avais gagné, il ne fait aucun doute que tu m'aurais demandé de te laisser tranquille. »

Aisu le fixa du regard. Comment pouvait-il être si proche de la vérité alors même qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne ? Et que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ?

« Ton silence veut dire beaucoup de choses. »

Shoto semblait plus que fier de lui, sûrement un peu trop d'ailleurs, tandis qu'en face de lui, la jeune femme se sentait totalement désarçonnée, bloquée. Elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, cette fois-ci. Cependant, s'il avait réussi à négocier avec son père et s'il avait réussi à la bloquer, elle, n'était-il pas capable de l'aider ? Aisu pensa aux bienfaits qu'apporterait le fait de lui dire la vérité puisqu'elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, à présent.

« Je ne veux pas être à Yuei. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. »

Shoto la regarda comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Ils s'étaient tous donnés tellement de mal, avec ou sans recommandation, pour intégrer le meilleur lycée pour super-héros qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer quelqu'un être ici sans le vouloir : on n'arrivait pas à Yuei par hasard.

« Je ne veux pas être une super-héroïne, je ne veux pas me battre, je ne veux pas me servir de mon Alter contre d'autres personnes, même s'ils méchants ou dangereux pour la société.

Alors, demanda Shoto, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Aisu le fusilla du regard. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point aveugle ?

« Je n'ai pas le choix, commença-t-telle. N'as-tu pas vu l'adulte qui me sert de nourrice ? »

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Shoto comprit que son père ne venait avec elle que pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas l'école buissonnière. Sûrement n'avait-il dû pas apprécier que sa fille réussisse à rater autant de cours ainsi que le très important camp d'été, ce qui était compréhensible.

« Pourquoi es-tu arrivée en cours d'année ? »

Aisu ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il devine cette réponse-là, c'était tellement improbable et inimaginable, elle-même n'avait pas cru ses parents capables de faire une telle chose.

« J'ai réussi à m'inscrire, derrière leur dos, dans un autre lycée. Je leur ai fait croire que j'allais à Yuei alors qu'en vérité je suivais les cours qui me plaisaient. Le seul problème est que je n'avais pas anticipé votre championnat et à cause de ça, mes parents se sont rendu compte que je les bernais. Ils ont remué ciel et terre pour que j'intègre réellement Yuei le plus vite possible. »

Shoto était totalement admiratif de l'inventivité et du courage hors normes dont avait fait preuve la jeune femme pour obtenir de suivre les études qu'elle voulait.

« L'argent est un passe-partout doré… »

Elle avait rajouté cela, presque honteuse du fait que ses parents soient aisés et Shoto comprenait son sentiment. Combien de portes la célébrité et l'argent avaient ouvertes à son père, Endeavor ?

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais étudier, toi ?

La science des Alters. »

La réponse avait été claire, forte et on sentait que c'était réellement ce qu'Aisu voulait faire, ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. Elle avait l'air plus que passionnée par le fait d'étudier scientifiquement les Alters, bien plus que Shoto n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un être passionné par quelque chose. Il se sentit bien triste en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait tant et que sa passion, aussi importante soit elle, importait si peu. Cependant, les qualités indéniables que la jeune femme avait montrées pendant leur combat lui restaient en mémoire. Elle avait montré, malgré tout son retard en termes de cours, de bien belles choses l'adolescente était faîte pour la branche héroïque.

Shoto avait tout simplement été bluffé par son inventivité, sa combativité et sa façon de se dépasser toujours plus. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre, quoi faire. Que pouvait-il même lui dire alors qu'Aisu n'avait pas le choix d'être dans une filière qu'elle n'aimait pas mais dans laquelle elle ne pouvait pourtant qu'exceller ?


	10. Chapter 10

« Ton père, reprit Shoto, il voue une grande admiration aux super-héros, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Aisu hocha la tête avant d'expliciter de manière plus approfondie.

« Il leur voue un réel culte, c'est presque de la religion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est plus qu'un grand fan des super-héros et il regarde toutes leurs apparitions publiques. »

Shoto réfléchissait à une vitesse folle afin de trouver une solution ou au moins quelque chose à proposer à la jeune femme qui s'en rapprocherait le plus possible.

« J'ai. »

Aisu le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

« Mon père est Endeavor. »

Endeavor ? Si Aisu se souvenait bien des longues discussions à sens unique qu'elle avait eues avec son père, Endeavor était le numéro deux des super-héros et donc, par conséquent, quelqu'un que son paternel affectionne particulièrement. Peut-être y avait-il une solution de ce côté-là ? La jeune femme eut envie de penser qu'elle n'était plus si seule que cela.

« Je te propose quelque chose, commença Shoto, écouté religieusement par la jeune femme en face de lui. Comme tu n'as, de toute façon, pas le choix d'être ici, autant y mettre du tient pour joindre l'obligatoire à l'agréable. Si même après avoir réellement essayé pendant un mois, tu réalises qu'effectivement la branche héroïque ne pourra jamais te plaire, te rendre heureuse, alors je m'arrangerai avec mon père pour essayer de convaincre le tien. Il devrait l'écouter, non ? »

Le cerveau d'Aisu tournait à plein régime. Elle n'était pas sûre, seule, de pouvoir trouver une solution définitive à son problème en moins d'un mois, mais accepter la proposition de Shoto sonnait presque trop comme un abandon. Pourtant, ce dernier avait réussi assez facilement à négocier un repas avec le père de la jeune femme, pensa-t-elle, et si Endeavor venait également mettre son grain de sel, alors la réussite de cette entreprise ne pouvait être qu'assurée.

Essayer pendant un mois de s'intéresser à quelque chose que l'on savait déjà ne pas aimer du tout contre une facilitation immense d'un défi qui l'était tout autant

Alors, doucement, Aisu hocha la tête, accepta la proposition du jeune homme.

« J'accepte. »

Maintenant que les mots étaient dits, ce qu'Aisu venait de faire devenait beaucoup plus réel. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vendu son âme, d'avoir accepté quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait que finir par regretter, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Shoto avait recommencé à manger. La jeune femme, elle, n'avait plus faim et ce n'était pas sa viande à présent froide qui lui donnait envie de se forcer un peu.

L'après-midi passa rapidement mais sembla pourtant extrêmement longue pour Aisu qui ne faisait que réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait accepté le midi-même tout en suivant l'exercice que faisaient ses camarades.

A partir du lendemain, les élèves de la classe de Seconde A virent une Aisu totalement différente arriver. Tout d'abord, chose plus que rare, elle arriva dans la salle en avance et, chose encore plus rare, elle s'était directement dirigée vers Shoto, qui parlait avec Momo à ce moment-là, au lieu d'aller vers sa place elle se sociabilisait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la classe. Le jeune homme l'avait vue arriver avec un sourire éclatant qu'il n'avait pas attendu une seconde pour lui rendre.

Aisu discuta un peu avec les deux autres adolescents et leur fût très reconnaissante de ne pas la mettre à l'écart, de ne pas la mettre mal-à-l'aise et de vraiment essayer de l'intégrer.

Encore plus étrange que ces quelques minutes, les élèves virent, après que la cloche ait sonné et que les cours aient commencé, une Aisu assidue, bien plus qu'à n'importe quel moment depuis qu'elle était avec eux. Tous se demandaient ce qui était la cause d'un tel changement en si peu de temps sauf, bien sûr, Shoto, qui lui savait et qui souriait. Elle tenait sa promesse, sa part du marché.

Le midi, Shoto mangea avec des camarades de classes, Tsuyu, Momo, Mina et Eijiro, et vit arriver à leur table peu de temps après avoir commencé à manger une Aisu éblouissante tant elle était souriante. Bien sûr, il se doutait quelque peu que ce n'était qu'un sourire de façade, mais c'était mieux que rien et voir qu'elle faisait de réels efforts lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Timidement, la jeune femme demanda si elle pouvait s'installer avec le petit groupe et, si les autres la regardèrent de manière étrange, ce qui était de toute façon inévitable, ils l'acceptèrent sans hésiter. Le repas se passa dans la bonne ambiance, comme si cette situation était tout-à-fait habituelle.

L'après-midi, Aisu eut enfin un rôle à jouer, malgré son interdiction, toujours en vigueur, de prendre part aux combats. Elle devait coordonner les différents groupes de sauveteurs, les envoyer à tel ou tel endroit, leur demander de se séparer ou au contraire de se rejoindre, donner le plus d'informations possibles sur ce qui les attendait. L'exercice en lui-même n'était pas compliqué mais la jeune femme fut tout de même heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire plutôt que de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, pouvoir se rendre utile sans avoir à se battre était également plus que plaisant.

Les jours s'égrenèrent, puis les semaines sans qu'Aisu ne faiblisse dans ses efforts, même après qu'elle eut obtenu l'autorisation de se battre à nouveau. Comme promis, elle continuait d'essayer. Les notes de la jeune femme, que ce soit dans les cours théoriques ou dans les cours pratiques, étaient très bonnes et son nombre d'amis avait drastiquement augmenté, maintenant qu'elle allait vers les autres au lieu de les repousser continuellement. Au fil des jours, l'adolescente avait appris à connaître non seulement Shoto, mais aussi d'autres personnes de la classe comme Tsuyu, Denki ou encore Mina, avec qui elle était devenue très amie.

En conclusion, on pouvait dire que la vie à Yuei était plus belle, plus agréable pour Aisu. Les cours lui semblaient moins ennuyeux, les journées moins longues et ennuyantes maintenant qu'elle connaissait d'autres personnes. Pourtant, un problème plutôt important persistait toujours, quelque chose que la jeune femme ressentait jusqu'au fin fond de son cœur : malgré tous ses efforts, la filière héroïque en elle-même ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'arrivait pas y s'y faire, à s'y plaire et ses recherches lui manquaient horriblement.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque le mois « d'essai » fut fini, Aisu et Shoto se retrouvèrent, tout comme exactement un mois auparavant, à manger ensemble, seuls, sans aucun autre de leurs amis, afin de parler de la suite des événements.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir, commença Shoto, de te voir ainsi durant ce dernier mois. »

Aisu pensa que « ainsi » signifiait sociable, volontaire et souriante.

« Qu'en as-tu pensé, continua-t-il, de la filière héroïque ? Tu penses que ça pourrait te plaire, au final ?

Non… »

Shoto vit dans ses yeux que peu importe combien elle essayerait, combien d'efforts elle ferait, jamais elle ne pourrait être totalement heureuse dans cette filière, ni en tant que super-héroïne. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait semblant, qu'elle n'avait pas juste attendu un mois pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Aisu avait mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage et le jeune homme n'émettait pas un seul doute sur le fait que les relations qu'elle avait tissées étaient plus que réelles, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. La filière héroïque ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne lui avait jamais plu et sûrement ne lui plairait-elle jamais. C'était donc maintenant à l'adolescent de tenir sa part du marché.

« Je suis désolée… »

Shoto sentit sa cage thoracique se serrer en voyant dans quel état se trouvait à présent celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme une amie. Quelques larmes commençaient à apparaître dans les yeux d'Aisu bien qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il sembla presque au jeune homme que les excuses de l'adolescente n'étaient pas destinées qu'à lui, mais aussi à au moins une autre personne.

« J'ai essayé, vraiment… »

Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus rapidement, tel un torrent, et Aisu n'essaya même pas de les contrôler, de les arrêter. Elle se sentait mal, tellement mal, de ne pas réussir à se plaire ici, à y être heureuse, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis. La jeune femme avait l'impression que son travail n'était pas justement récompensé. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, Shoto avait fait le tour de la table, était venu s'installer à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras sans faire attention ne serait-ce qu'une microseconde aux regards que lui lançaient ses camarades de classe.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tenta maladroitement Shoto, vraiment. »

Malgré tout, Aisu continuait à pleurer.

« Tu vois, c'est comme si j'essayais d'être une fille. Si ce n'est pas ce que je suis et ce que je veux, j'aurais beau essayer jamais je n'arriverais à être heureux ainsi. »

La métaphore, plutôt inattendue, eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Aisu qui arrêta quelques secondes plus tard à arrêter de pleurer et à sécher ses larmes.

« Maintenant, reprit Shoto beaucoup plus à l'aise depuis que la jeune femme était redevenue plus calme, il faut que l'on réfléchisse à te faire aller là où tu veux. »

Shoto repartit à sa place initiale et, comme pour donner plus de poids à ce qu'il allait dire, regarda son amie dans les yeux.

« J'ai un plan infaillible.

Ah ? »

Aisu semblait tout simplement perdue, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle venait d'autant se laisser aller en public et elle arrivait encore moins à croire que le jeune homme allait réellement l'aider, qu'elle avait peut-être enfin une chance, sans trop de magouilles ou de mensonges, de faire ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

« Ma sœur est institutrice…

Je ne veux pas retourner au primaire, le coupa froidement Aisu. »

Shoto soupira et lui répondit de manière dure que oui, il savait bien que ce n'était pas au primaire qu'elle voulait aller. Il détestait qu'on lui coupe la parole, sûrement un trait qu'il avait hérité de son père, et, s'il comprenait que la jeune femme soit stressée par ce que qu'ils allaient entreprendre et qu'elle trouvait dans ses réponses froides un moyen de se rassurer, le couper n'allait faire que plus durer la chose.

« Elle connaît beaucoup de professeurs de lycée, continua-t-il, notamment dans des lycées scientifiques. Elle peut s'arranger avec eux pour t'organiser des tests d'aptitudes et des entretiens pour que, premièrement, tu puisses réintégrer l'établissement dans lequel tu étais et que, deuxièmement, les tests prouvent à tes parents que tu réussiras aussi bien dans la filière scientifique que dans la filière héroïque. »

Aisu écoutait, buvait presque les paroles qu'elle recevait. Elle n'osait pour le moment pas poser de questions, aucune ne lui venait en tête de toute façon.

« Ensuite, je peux m'arranger avec mon père pour que l'on parle avec le tient afin de lui prouver non seulement que la filière héroïque n'est pas la meilleure chose pour toi et que tu es non seulement capable de réussir dans les sciences mais aussi que les scientifiques sont importants dans notre société et qu'ils peuvent eux aussi être utiles à la société, un peu comme des super-héros de l'ombre. Si ça vient du grand Endeavor et de celui qui prendra sa place, cela devrait passer, non ? »

Ce que Shoto lui proposait lui semblait parfait, peut-être même un peu trop. Aisu réfléchissait aux failles sans en trouver, commença alors à penser qu'il n'y en avait tout simplement pas avant que cela ne lui saute aux yeux, qu'elle ne se rende compte que, dans ce fameux plan résidait un problème énorme que la jeune femme ne pensait pas contournable : sa mère. Loin d'être idiote, si celle-ci voulait que sa fille reste à Yuei, alors elle obtiendrait gain de cause peu importe comment, sûrement quelque chose dont avait hérité la jeune femme. Cette dernière fit par ailleurs part de ce problème au jeune homme en face d'elle.

Même lui n'avait pas pensé à cela mais c'était quelque chose d'on ne peut plus normal pour quelqu'un qui avait eu comme modèle familial un père dominant et une mère dominée. Il était plutôt plaisant, pensa Shoto, de voir que, contrairement à celui de ses parents, certains mariages d'Alters avaient bien fonctionné.


	12. Chapter 12

« On verra en temps voulu, répondit doucement Shoto après quelques minutes de réflexion vaines. Il sera toujours temps de trouver un compromis avec elle, plus tard. »

Shoto tentait juste de la rassurer, n'avait pas de réelle solution à ce problème et la jeune femme le savait très bien. Elle avait envie de lui faire confiance une fois encore, de croire ses yeux hétérochromes qui ne demandaient que ça. Au final, Aisu ne demandait qu'à y croire, alors elle y cru et envoya par la même occasion un sourire éclatant au jeune homme. La boule qu'elle sentait dans sa gorge était toujours là, mais l'adolescente décida de l'ignorer.

Ils reprirent alors leur repas en conversant de choses diverses et plus légères et, cette fois, la nourriture, devenue froide pourtant, avait un bien meilleur goût que d'ordinaire pour Aisu, un goût de changement.

La première étape de leur plan consistait à parler du cas d'Aisu à Fuyumi Todoroki et c'était bien évidemment au petit frère de cette dernière de s'en occuper, ce qu'il fit dès le samedi suivant. Comme promis à la jeune femme en question, il lui envoya un message pour lui indiquer qu'il allait commencer :

 **De :** Shoto

 **A :** Aisu

« Étape 1 enclenchée. »

Le portable de Shoto vibra quelques secondes à peine après que ce dernier l'ait rangé, signe qu'il avait obtenu une réponse, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il avait à parler avec sa sœur aînée et, pour le moment, c'était la seule chose qui importait.

« Grande sœur ?

Ici ! »

Shoto suivit la voix de sa sœur pour la retrouver dans le jardin elle corrigeait des copies à l'ombre d'un arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Shoto ? »

Pour une raison que Shoto ignorait, sa sœur avait toujours eu l'air d'être prête à tout pour lui, au moment même où il demanderait quelque chose, peu importe ce que cette chose pourrait être.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour aider une amie. »

Fuyumi tiqua au mot « amie » mais ne dit ni ne fit rien paraître, ce n'était pas à elle de s'en occuper. Elle hocha alors la tête, signe qu'elle écoutait attentivement ce que son frère avait à lui demander.

« Elle est à Yuei depuis plus d'un mois mais elle veut être et était dans un autre lycée, plus scientifique, puisque qu'elle souhaite étudier les Alters. »

La voix de Shoto était assurée, sûre, il ne voulait en aucun cas se rater et faire disparaître dans une erreur idiote tous les espoirs qu'avait placés Aisu en lui et en son plan, en l'avenir qu'il lui proposait d'aider à obtenir.

« J'ai besoin de tes contacts pour lui faire passer un entretien et un test d'aptitude. »

Après que la voix de Shoto se soit éteinte, un certain silence s'était installé. Fuyumi réfléchissait à ce que son frère lui demandait et son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Obtenir à cette fameuse et inconnue jeune adolescente un entretien avec les professeurs du lycée qu'elle voulait intégrer de nouveau ne serait pas difficile, pas plus que d'obtenir qu'elle passe des tests écrits puisque les professeurs eux-mêmes le demanderaient sûrement. L'institutrice pensa subitement à son propre père, Endeavor. Était-il au courant de ce que son fils préféré souhaitait faire pour cette amie ? Qu'en pensait-il, s'il l'était ?

« Papa est-il au courant ?

Non, répondit Shoto qui se sentit obligé d'expliciter lorsqu'il vit la mine à présent déconfite de sa sœur. Je vais bientôt lui en parler. »

Fuyumi hocha simplement la tête.

« Je vais t'aider, commença-t-elle alors, mais parle-en rapidement avec papa. S'il n'est pas d'accord avec tout ça, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me retrouver contre lui. »

Shoto ne fut pas étonné de la réponse jamais il n'aurait imaginé sa sœur être capable d'aller à l'encontre de ce que pouvait bien penser leur père. Il la remercia avant de repartir de son côté expliquer à Aisu le déroulement des événements. Par la même occasion, il put voir la réponse

 **De :** Aisu

 **A :** Shoto

« Je crois en toi ! »

 **De :** Shoto

 **A :** Aisu

« Fuyumi est avec nous sauf si mon père refuse. »

Après l'avoir envoyé, Shoto sentit que ce message n'était pas complet, qu'il manquait quelque chose et qu'il ferait stresser la destinataire il se sentit donc obligé de renvoyer quelque chose.

 **De :** Shoto

 **A :** Aisu

« Mon père ne refusera jamais, et s'il refuse, je pourrai toujours m'arranger avec Fuyumi pour qu'on puisse au moins avoir ses contacts. »

La réponse d'Aisu ne tarda pas à arriver.

 **De :** Aisu

 **A :** Shoto

«Super ! De mon côté j'ai trouvé le programme des tests d'entrée pour ceux qui veulent intégrer le lycée en milieu d'année. Je vais commencer à réviser cette après-midi à la bibliothèque ) »

Si Shoto avait bien appris quelque chose sur son amie, c'était qu'elle détestait travailler à la bibliothèque, qu'elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance de ce genre d'endroit. Combien de fois avait-il essayé de l'y traîner pour travailler en groupe ou encore pour des séances de révisions avec d'autres membres de la classe ? Le jeune homme trouva tout de même extrêmement triste qu'elle soit obligée d'y aller pour éviter que l'un de ses parents ne tombe sur son travail. L'adolescent eut presque envie de la rejoindre pour lui rendre la chose un peu plus agréable et même l'aider en cas de difficulté, mais il finit par se résigner. Il devait réfléchir à la discussion qu'il aurait, dès le lendemain, avec son père, et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce serait bien plus difficile que l'entrevue avec Fuyumi. Lui demander de l'aide, même si ce n'était pour l'instant qu'en pensées, était déjà presque douloureux.

A la bibliothèque, Aisu croisa Mina et les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent longuement avant de se mettre au travail.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas travailler ? »

Aisu eut envie de ne pas répondre, elle ne voulait pas que Mina sache ce qui était en train de se tramer, elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre que Shoto sache, mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement ignorer la question ou mentir. Dire à l'une des dernières de la classe qu'on avait des difficultés quand on s'était rapidement hissé dans le haut du classement était presque insultant, et Aisu ne voulait pas que son actuelle voisine de table pense qu'elle se paye sa tête.


	13. Chapter 13

« Du hors programme, répondit Aisu de manière évasive, et toi ?

Du programme tout court, ce sera déjà bien ! »

Mina eut un rire nerveux, toutes deux savaient qu'elle avait des difficultés plus ou moins sérieuses, que ce soit pour les cours théoriques ou pour les cours pratiques. Aisu avait déjà essayé de l'aider mais, piètre professeur qu'elle avait découvert être, elle avait rapidement abandonné lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'emmêler les pinceaux de son élève. C'est donc dans le silence ambiant de la bibliothèque que les deux adolescentes se mirent sérieusement et une bonne fois pour toutes au travail. Chacune voulait plus que tout réussir la scolarité qu'elle avait choisie, peu importe les difficultés que celle-ci comportait et qu'il faudrait surmonter.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mina repartit de son côté rejoindre des camarades de classe et proposa à son amie de les rejoindre, mais cette dernière refusa. Si Aisu connaissait une bonne partie du programme, certaines notions lui semblaient toujours sorties de nulle part.

Aisu ne sortit de ses livres qu'à l'heure maximale à laquelle elle pouvait partir si elle voulait être à l'heure pour le dîner. Ses parents ne lui firent aucune remarque quant à son temps de travail mais la jeune femme, loin d'être idiote, voyait bien qu'ils souriaient plus que d'ordinaire. Ils auraient un bien autre sourire, s'ils savaient ce qui était réellement en train de se passer.

Le lendemain, dernier jour de ce week-end, le même scénario se répéta, si ce n'est que Shoto ne parla pas avec sa sœur, mais bien avec son père qu'il trouva, sans surprise, dans son bureau.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Penser ces mots était une chose, mais les dire à voix haute et être entendu en était une autre. Enji Todoroki, ou Endeavor, avait au moins l'air d'apprécier, il s'en délectait presque.

« Une fille est à Yuei contre son gré. Elle veut étudier les Alters. J'ai besoin de toi pour convaincre son père fan de super-héros de la laisser faire la scolarité qu'elle souhaite. »

Contrairement à la veille, la voix de Shoto s'était faîte plus faible, moins assurée. Il avait l'impression que, plus il parlait, plus les bêtises qu'il débitait étaient énormes. Jamais son père n'accepterait de l'aider dans de telles conditions.

« Cette fille, c'est qui ?

Aisu Hadasamu.

Et pourquoi veux-tu autant l'aider ? »

Les réponses que Shoto pouvait apporter étaient multiples mais il savait qu'aucune ne correspondrait réellement à ce que son père voulait. Bien sûr, le jeune homme pouvait répondre que c'était parce qu'Aisu était une amie et qu'elle comptait pour lui, que c'était parce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux la passion qui l'animait pour les sciences et la tristesse de devoir faire quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas, mais le grand Endeavor ne donnerait jamais de crédit à ce genre de chose, ou en tout cas jamais assez pour qu'il accepte d'aider son fils.

« Aisu est une adversaire redoutable, commença prudemment Shoto. Si je veux être le numéro un, elle peut devenir un obstacle de taille alors autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite non ? »

Shoto releva la tête et regarda son père dans les yeux. Il fallait simplement espérer que cette réponse inventée sur le fil soit la bonne.

« Je vois. »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-il d'accord ? Etait-il contre ? Allait-il lui rire au nez avant de lui demander de sortir de la pièce et d'arrêter de l'embêter avec ce genre d'enfantillages ?

« Tu as prévu autre chose, que simplement me demander de faire tout le boulot ? »

Shoto lui expliqua ce qui avait déjà était fait, autant de son côté que de celui d'Aisu : la discussion avec Fuyumi pour obtenir ses contacts avec les différents professeurs, la jeune femme qui travaillait d'arrache-pied pour réussir les futurs tests qu'elle allait devoir passer. Le jeune homme parla même du « mois d'essai » qui avait fait pencher la balance.

« Cette gamine, à quel point est-elle puissante ?

Beaucoup, répondit directement Shoto avant de continuer. Comme moi, elle est née d'un mariage d'Alter. Elle peut se rendre immatérielle et lancer un souffle glacée. Elle est aussi très inventive et combattive. Avec de l'entraînement et quelques années de plus, elle peut largement arriver dans le top cinq des super-héros. »

Maintenant que son fils lui expliquait cela, Endeavor comprenait mieux la menace que cette jeune femme représentait l'éloigner du monde héroïque n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée et peut-être que cette entreprise dans laquelle Shoto semblait s'être lancé allait donner des choses encore plus intéressantes que simplement avoir une concurrente en moins.

« Je vais t'aider. Dit simplement à ta sœur de se dépêcher un peu. »

Shoto comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de repartir prévenir Fuyumi et Aisu que tout était bon. Quelque chose l'inquiétait cependant : son père n'avait pas dit ce qu'il voulait en échange de son aide et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il finirait par demander quelque chose. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment d'idée précise sur ce que cela pourrait être. Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec l'agence que son père avait créée ?

 **De :** Shoto

 **A :** Aisu

« Mon père est d'accord »

Quoi dire de plus ? Il n'était pas vraiment utile, pensa Shoto, de l'embêter avec une possible contrepartie future, il serait toujours temps d'y penser plus tard. Le jeune homme traversa la maison à la recherche de sa sœur qu'il trouva, cette fois, dans la cuisine et en pleine préparation d'un dessert. L'adolescent lui expliqua rapidement le déroulement de l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec leur père avant de partir pour la bibliothèque.

L'après-midi suivit son cours sans que Shoto ne reçoive de réponse et, si Aisu ne répondait pas à son message, c'était qu'elle devait être, encore une fois, à la bibliothèque, et la nouvelle qu'il voulait lui annoncer ne pourrait que lui faire plaisir, surtout qu'elle lui avait confié, la veille, se sentir bloquée dans ses révisions.

La partie de la bibliothèque qui était ouverte était quasiment vide puisque seules deux personnes y étaient et, parmi elles : Aisu. Shoto la rejoignit rapidement et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, la faisant paniquer, sursauter et presque crier de surprise. La jeune femme, trop absorbée dans son travail, ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver. Elle mit quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, à retrouver un rythme de respiration normal.

« Mon père est avec nous. »

Shoto avait voulu attendre un peu pour lui dire, peut-être la faire mariner un peu mais il n'avait pas tenu, et voir le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son amie était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il puisse reçevoir.


	14. Chapter 14

Les pensées d'Aisu étaient un véritable fouillis, un véritable tourbillon d'idées et d'images qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Endeavor, le numéro deux des super-héros, était avec eux, allait l'aider elle, une petite lycéenne qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ce qu'avait bien pu dire Shoto pour que son père accepte de leur porter assistance, la jeune femme s'en fichait éperdument. La seule chose qui comptait était le résultat et l'adolescente avait bien envie de fêter la réussite de leur plan puisque, pour le moment, tout s'était extrêmement bien déroulé.

« Tu t'en sors ? »

Avec la venue inattendue de Shoto, la jeune femme avait presque totalement oublié que le blocage de la veille était toujours présent, elle ne comprenait pas ces fichues notions de biologie. Pourquoi son ami réussissait-il tout alors qu'elle non ? Le fait de ne pas réussir à avancer était frustrant, d'autant plus qu'Aisu se mettait à penser qu'ils faisaient peut-être tout ça pour rien, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir dans une filière scientifique et que ses parents savaient bien mieux qu'elle ce qu'il lui fallait.

Penser cela était idiot, bien sûr, mais Aisu ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Je ne comprends pas cette partie, répondit Aisu en lui montrant un paragraphe de livre qui résumait tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. »

Shoto lut le passage du livre avec attention mais sans trouver de réelle difficulté il ne comprenait même pas comment la jeune femme pouvait ne pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple. Le jeune homme regarda Aisu, puis le livre, puis Aisu encore une fois avant de finalement comprendre. Le livre se referma brusquement devant l'adolescente qui paniqua en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas retenu le numéro de la page, et donc qu'elle allait devoir perdre du temps à la retrouver. Elle était totalement épuisée et l'adolescent s'en voulut presque de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, mais comment aurait-il pu sans la voir, sans l'avoir en face de lui ?

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

Le ton était hargneux, c'était aussi le ton de ceux qui n'ont pas le temps de parler, encore moins de se disputer ou d'être embêtés par d'autres qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire.

« Tu as vu tes cernes ? »

Shoto aurait aimé qu'elle puisse se voir, qu'elle puisse voir à quel point ses yeux devenus rouges de fatigues étaient creusés, à quel point ses cernes violacées lui faisaient des poches énormes qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son nez. Qu'avait bien pu faire Aisu pour se retrouver dans un état tel qu'elle ressemblait presque à un mort-vivant ? Le jeune homme savait qu'elle travaillait beaucoup et qu'elle était loin d'être confiante pour les fameux tests autant que pour le moment fatidique où ses parents seraient mis devant le fait accompli, mais jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle irait jusqu'à presque se tuer par manque de sommeil.

« Range tes affaires, Aisu. Tu es morte de fatigue. »

Aisu voulut protester, bien sûr. Elle n'était pas assez avancée dans son travail à son goût et partir maintenant ne signifiait que gâcher du temps qu'elle aurait pu mettre à profit pour réviser encore plus, chaque minute qu'elle pouvait grappiller était la bienvenue. Cependant, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas assez d'attaque, se sentait trop faible, pour se battre contre Shoto qui, contrairement à elle, était en pleine forme et n'était pas prêt de plier et de la laisser ici continuer ce qu'elle faisait. A bien y réfléchir, peut-être aurait-elle dû dormir plus.

Doucement, Aisu rangea ses affaires sous le regard strict de son ami qui décida de la raccompagner pour l'empêcher de repartir s'installer avec ses livres dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Ils marchèrent silencieusement et Shoto se demanda bien quel accueil il obtiendrait de la part des parents de la jeune femme. La dernière fois qu'il les avait croisés, c'était lorsque leur fille était à l'infirmerie et qu'elle ne voulait apparemment pas les voir. Sur le coup, le jeune homme n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils étaient à l'extérieur de la chambre au lieu d'être à l'intérieur, mais maintenant cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça l'adolescente avait un sacré caractère lorsqu'elle le voulait.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la maison d'AIsu, cette dernière lança un au-revoir très maladroit avant de s'excuser platement.

« Si mes parents te voient, ils ne vont que poser des questions gênantes sur ce que j'ai fait hier et aujourd'hui… »

Shoto hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, cela répondait à ses questions.

« Repose-toi, d'accord ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Aisu qui hocha la tête, se doutant bien que si elle retournait travailler et qu'il venait à être au courant, elle passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure. Shoto repartit de son côté non sans lui avoir fait un signe de la main. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire mais elle comprit l'inquiétude de son ami lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir puisque tout dans son apparence, en allant de son teint jusqu'à ses yeux, respirait la fatigue. L'adolescente s'endormit dès qu'elle fut allongée, sans même avoir le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin en sentant son ventre, vide, la tirailler plus que de raison. De toute façon, son réveil ne sonnerait que quelques minutes plus tard, alors elle se décida à se lever pour manger un bon petit-déjeuner et se préparer.

La journée à Yuei fût banale et Aisu la passa à jongler entre faire semblant de suivre les cours, ses amis et ce qu'elle devait réviser pour les tests. Par ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus aussi fatiguée, la jeune femme trouva ce qui la bloquait beaucoup moins difficile, presque dérisoire, et ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu ne pas assimiler cette notion plus que facile.

Le lendemain fût pareil, tout aussi ennuyant, au final.

Le surlendemain, Shoto vint la voir pour lui dire qu'il avait du nouveau : elle rencontrerait et passerait le test d'admission le mercredi de la semaine suivante, soit exactement sept petits jours plus tard c'était là la dernière échéance pour Aisu.


	15. Chapter 15

Durant cette dernière semaine, Aisu avait repris sa mauvaise habitude de sécher les cours pratiques et, si elle avait arrêté de parler avec les autres, on aurait presque pu croire que c'était la même personne qu'à son arrivée dans la classe. Beaucoup se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi la jeune femme était-elle devenue soudainement si assidue puis, tout aussi soudainement, était-elle redevenue comme avant ? Tous, ou presque, se posaient la question mais seulement une personne osa la formuler à voix haute : Mina. Cette dernière tenta tout d'abord de se renseigner auprès de Shoto, qui ne pouvait que savoir puisqu'il était celui avec qui Aisu passait le plus de temps et que, de plus, il n'avait pas l'air de trop s'inquiéter des changements de comportement de leur amie.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander. »

La réponse que Mina avait obtenu était sèche et, le plus important, sans appel : Shoto ne lui dirait rien parce que ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler. Bel exemple d'amitié qui forçait par conséquent la jeune femme à se renseigner directement auprès d'Aisu qu'elle réussit plutôt facilement à coincer. Lui demander de l'attendre pour sortir de la salle de classe et prendre tout son temps avait été d'une facilité déconcertante.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Aisu avait répondu d'un ton désinvolte, presque snob, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait énervé Mina.

« Et moi je ne veux pas te voir rater des études. Si tu es ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison non ? »

Le ton montait, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'énervement simplet et idiot dont Aisu avait l'habitude avec ses parents.

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir foncer dans le mur ?! Tu es largement capable d'y arriver alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! »

Aisu s'était sentie plus que démunie. Pourtant, elle avait déjà eu à faire à ce genre de rengaine, que ce soit de la part de son père, de sa mère ou des deux ensembles, mais jamais ils ne lui avaient parlé de cela par inquiétude. Mina était différente, parce qu'elle ne savait pas, parce qu'elle voulait simplement la voir être heureuse, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle rate son année. Un instant, AIsu voulut expliquer à son amie le comment du pourquoi elle était à Yuei ainsi que celui du pourquoi elle ne travaillait que les cours d'un autre lycée, mais c'était un risque trop gros à prendre. Même en ayant confiance en Mina, avoir une personne de plus au courant était beaucoup trop dangereux.

« Tu sauras dans quelques semaines, répondit alors simplement Aisu avec une voix qui se voulut rassurante. Tout ira bien. »

Durant un instant, Aisu crut entendre Shoto parler à travers elle et c'était presque déroutant de voir qu'il avait réussi à l'influencer, même d'une manière aussi minime.

Les jours qui restaient s'égrenèrent alors, tel un compte à rebours pour les deux adolescents qui n'attendaient sa fin qu'avec impatience. Le Jour-J, Aisu se sentit extrêmement bien, comme si elle allait enfin trouver sa place, ce qui était le cas, finalement. Yuei lui avait permis de faire de belles rencontres, mais ce n'était pas là-bas qu'elle pourrait être totalement heureuse. Seule, elle entra dans le bâtiment et suivit les instructions données pour arriver à la petite salle recluse dans laquelle elle passerait, seule, son test d'admission. Shoto avait voulu l'accompagner au moins jusqu'au lycée mais la jeune femme avait refusé, il était hors de question qu'il manque les cours pour elle, il en avait déjà trop fait.

Les tests écrits furent compliqués, même pour Aisu qui était loin d'être bête et qui avait travaillé d'arrache-pied. Heureusement, elle réussit à répondre à toutes les questions, ou presque, et se sentit plutôt confiante pour la suite.

L'entretien se déroulait l'après-midi et Aisu, qui avait un peu de temps libre, pensa à son père. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre de la laisser aller au lycée seule en argumentant sur tous les progrès qu'elle avait fait. Que penserait-il s'il voyait à quel point elle avait, une fois de plus, réussit à le berner en beauté ? Jamais son père n'arriverait à lui faire confiance de nouveau après cela. De toute façon, il n'était déjà pas capable de croire sa fille en ce qui concernait des choses aussi simples que les goûts de cette dernière.

L'homme chargé de discuter avec la future nouvelle étudiante avait un air strict sur le visage mais, s'il se révéla plutôt gentil, ses questions, elles, restaient parfois difficiles. Il était juste, tout simplement, mais la conversation qu'Aisu eut avec cet enseignant lui parut bien plus enrichissante que n'importe quelle autre. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme pouvait parler de sa passion sans utiliser de filtre à quelqu'un capable de la comprendre et de rebondir sur ce qu'elle avançait. C'était tellement rafraichissant ! Son interlocuteur sembla étonné lorsqu'elle lui présenta les recherches qu'elle avait fait ainsi que ses notes sur les Alters de ses camarades de classe du lycée Yuei. En parcourant vaguement du regard le dossier que l'adolescente lui avait tendu, il avait tout simplement été époustouflé par le travail dont elle avait fait preuve en dehors de la salle de classe tout en sachant que ses notes à l'intérieur de cette dernière étaient déjà excellentes. Cependant, quelque chose turlupinait toujours l'homme et il s'empressa d'obtenir réponse.

« Pourquoi être partie si vous êtes si passionnée par les sciences ? »

Aisu déglutit. Dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas serait mentir, mais une partie d'elle avait continué, naïvement, à espérer que cette question passerait entre les mailles du filet, qu'elle n'aurait pas à y répondre. La jeune femme se demanda si elle avait le droit de dire la vérité, ses parents seraient-ils appelés sur le champ, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de leur en parler ?

« Avant votre départ de l'établissement, vos parents ont appelés. Je crois comprendre que vous étiez ici contre leur gré ? »

Ses parents avaient appelés ?! Aisu se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour hériter de parents qui, au lieu de s'énerver trop contre leur fille, s'énerver contre l'établissement, contre des innocents qui n'étaient au courant de rien.

« Ils veulent faire de moi une super-héroïne mais cela ne m'intéresse pas, je n'aime pas cette filière malgré les efforts que j'ai pu y faire pour que cela me plaise. »


	16. Chapter 16

Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient les unes dans les autres pour l'homme qui comprenait maintenant mieux la situation de sa future élève. Sa passion était telle qu'elle ne reculait devant rien, ni ses parents, ni Yuei. Il prit congé et lui indiqua qu'elle recevrait la réponse dans un délai d'une semaine.

Aisu ne recommença à respirer qu'une fois sortie de ce qu'elle espérait être son futur lycée plus que son ancien. Techniquement, tout s'était bien passé, mais la jeune femme avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une phase peu importante qui s'était déroulée aujourd'hui, comme si ce qu'elle venait de vivre ne servait à rien.

Le soir, après qu'Aisu ait raconté comment s'étaient passés les tests et l'entretien, Shoto et elle décidèrent d'une date pour ce qu'ils appelaient « la phase finale », soit le jour où les parents de la jeune femme seraient mis au courant, le jour où tout se déciderait réellement, au final. Samedi serait le Jour-J, celui où ils sauraient si leurs efforts avaient été vains ou si, au contraire, ils avaient portés leurs fruits.

Aisu demanda à ses parents si elle pouvait inviter un ami de Yuei et son père sans indiquer de qui il s'agissait réellement ils acceptèrent sans hésiter, trop contents que leur fille leur présente enfin quelqu'un, trop loin de se douter que leur fille n'allait pas leur présenter une personne mais bien un projet de vie mûrement réfléchi qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer.

La fin de semaine passa plus vite qu'une bourrasque de vent, ne sembla durer qu'une simple petite seconde pour les deux adolescents qui n'attendaient plus qu'une chose tout en espérant pouvoir retarder le moment fatidique : savoir, savoir s'ils avaient travaillé pour rien, savoir s'ils avaient eu raison d'espérer, aussi fou que cela ait pu paraître aux premiers abords. Cependant, repousser ce rendez-vous était impossible, les parents d'Aisu ne pouvaient pas tomber sur la lettre de réponse du lycée sans être au courant, cela créerait un incident beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient déjà à construire de leurs propres chefs.

Shoto avait toujours peur de ce que son père allait lui demander en échange de son aide, car pour l'instant, ce dernier ne lui en avait toujours pas parlé. Aisu, elle, avait peur de la réaction et notamment de celle de sa mère qui, elle le savait, ne serait pas la plus facile à calmer.

Le Jour-J était arrivé trop vite. Pour faire plaisir à sa mère, Aisu s'était habillée d'une petite robe blanche qui, elle le savait, ferait son effet. Shoto et son père sonnèrent pile à l'heure du rendez-vous qui avait été fixé et cela rendit déjà les parents de la jeune femme de meilleure humeur : la ponctualité était extrêmement importante chez eux. Pour l'instant, tout se passait donc pour le mieux.

Mr. Hadasamu, le père d'Aisu, faillit ne pas y croire ses yeux lorsqu'il vit arriver dans sa propre demeure le grand Endeavor, qu'il reconnut bien évidemment dès qu'il le vit. Son fils, le garçon avec qui il avait déjà eu l'occasion de parler alors qu'il attendait sa propre fille, l'accompagnait.

Les deux familles s'installèrent autour d'un thé et cela ressemblait presque autant à une arène qu'à un futur accord de mariage arrangé, ou même à la négociation d'une dot. C'était presque ridicule, au final, puisque ce rendez-vous n'avait rien de si important

Tout d'abord, les adultes parlèrent calmement, de choses et d'autres et le feeling semblait passer, ce qui était plus que rassurant. Puis Endeavor dériva sur le sujet de l'orientation.

« Et toi Aisu, demanda-t-il alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux devenir, plus tard ?

Scientifique. J'adorerais étudier les Alters ! »

La mère d'Aisu siffla en lui lançant un regard noir. Le père de Shoto ne fit que rire.

« C'est un beau projet ! Les scientifiques sont importants, c'est grâce à eux qu'on peut avoir des super-héros aussi performants ! »

En face d'Enji Todoroki, les deux adultes ne comprenaient pas. Comment un véritable super-héros pouvait dire ça ?

« Les scientifiques savent mieux que quiconque comment fonctionnent les différents Alters et peuvent donc savoir mieux que quiconque comment les optimiser avec tel ou tel costume ou gadget. Ils sont aussi les plus à même de découvrir comment neutraliser un super-vilain dont on connaît l'Alter. »

L'homme musculeux hocha la tête, commençant à comprendre qu'il faisait peut-être l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie en empêchant sa fille d'étudier les sciences comme elle le voulait depuis le début, mais sa femme, à côté de lui, était loin d'être dupe.

« Tu nous fait honte, Aisu. »

Les mots lui firent l'effet d'une claque monumentale.

« Je savais que tu étais idiotement bornée, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à ramener un super-héros chez nous pour nous humilier. Qu'as-tu fait d'autre pour que nous devenions encore plus honteux ?! J'ai vu que tu travaillais toute la nuit, le week-end dernier. Ce n'était pas pour Yuei c'est ça ? »

Evidemment, Aisu devait bien hériter son intelligence de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était tout simplement sa propre mère. Les deux invités observaient la scène, le duel de regard entre les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce.

« J'ai passé des tests. Je suis capable de réussir dans le scientifique, c'est ce que je veux faire et c'est très important dans la société. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?! »

La gifle, physique cette fois, partit toute seule sans que personne ne la voie venir. Aisu elle-même mit une main sur sa joue rougie après coup, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ses sens ne la trompaient pas, la douleur irradiait sur tout le côté gauche de son visage, tout comme une certaine chaleur. Un désastre monumental était en train de se passer.

La jeune femme s'enfuit, c'était trop dur de voir ses espoirs s'écrouler de manière aussi dure, aussi froide et aussi puissante. Shoto la regarda partir, voulut la suivre mais se résigna. Son père était resté stoïque, mais le plus important était qu'il était resté, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une idée pour la suite des événements, qu'il avait encore quelque chose à gagner, et le jeune homme espérait simplement que cela arrange ses affaires aussi.

Le petit parc à quelques rues de chez elle était un véritable refuge depuis toujours pour Aisu, mais pour une fois elle se sentait terriblement lâche. Elle regrettait d'être partie, d'avoir laissé deux inconnus s'occuper de ses problèmes au lieu d'être avec eux et de se battre comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais la gifle résonnait toujours en elle. Elle sentait toujours la main de sa mère atteindre violemment sa joue, elle entendait toujours les mots « Tu nous fais honte » et les deux se mélangeaient inexorablement.


	17. Chapter 17

Aisu avait envie de pleurer. Les mots de sa mère devenaient pensées qui s'accrochaient aux siennes, à ses propres rêves, se mélangeaient, ne faisant plus qu'un sans qu'elle n'arrive à démêler le vrai du faux. C'était comme si un combat de lions se disputait dans sa tête. La jeune femme se battait pour ce qu'elle voulait, pour ce qui lui semblait juste d'avoir, pour son propre avenir et il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. La honte qu'elle avait infligée à ses parents était immense, colossale et ils auraient bien raison de lui en vouloir, après tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait traversé. Ils n'étaient pas elle, ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'elle aimait mais ils sont plus vieux, ils sont les aînés et, par conséquent, l'adolescente était censée les écouter, suivre ce qu'ils disaient sans jamais aller faire le contraire comme la petite fille égoïste qu'elle était. Ses parents s'étaient donnés tellement de mal pour lui offrir la meilleure des écoles, la meilleure des vies et voilà que leur fille unique avait mis tous ces efforts à la poubelle sans même y réfléchir plus de quelques secondes.

Finalement, Aisu se détestait presque. Sa mère lui avait confié une fois ne pas avoir fait d'autres enfants pour être sûre qu'elle ait la meilleure des vies possibles, alors même que l'envie ne manquait pas. Et qu'avait-elle fait, elle, petite adolescente gâtée, pour les remercier de tout ce que ses parents lui offraient ? Rien. Pire encore, la jeune femme avait passé son temps à les repousser, comme ce jour à l'infirmerie, à passer son temps à les contredire, comme ce jour où elle avait falsifié ces papiers officiels en imitant leurs signatures pour intégrer un autre lycée que Yuei, à les humilier, comme depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Quel genre d'enfant obligeait ses parents à devoir l'accompagner jusqu'en classe ? Finalement, l'adolescente n'était que ce genre d'enfant-roi irrespectueux en pleine crise d'adolescence qui pense tout mieux savoir que les adultes sous-prétexte de ne plus être un enfant, d'être au lycée, dans la « cours des grands ».

Il fallait réparer les erreurs faîtes. Yuei et la vie de super-héros ne lui plairaient jamais, Aisu le savait au plus profond d'elle mais, pour la première fois, elle fit taire cette partie d'elle-même, cette même partie qu'elle avait jusque-là beaucoup trop écoutée. Elle allait s'excuser auprès de ses parents ainsi que de ses professeurs et, surtout, elle allait se donner à fond pour réussir, elle deviendrait la première, la meilleure. Ses parents pourraient enfin être fiers d'elle, au lieu d'avoir honte d'avoir un enfant tel qu'elle.

Une lueur nouvellement combattive, bien que mensongère, dans les yeux, Aisu repartit en direction de chez elle mais, alors que sa maison allait bientôt apparaître dans son champ de vision, elle rencontra quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait pas pensé en choisissant d'arrêter de se battre. Shoto était devant elle, souriant.

« On a trouvé un accord. »

« C'était une erreur de faire tout ça. »

Les deux adolescents avaient parlé en même temps et se regardèrent, un instant, interloqués, sûrs, chacun, de ne pas avoir compris ce que l'autre avait dit.

Shoto et son père avaient donc, sans elle, réussi à trouver un accord. Aisu eut envie de rire en pensant à l'humiliation que sa mère avait subie, à cause d'elle, encore, alors qu'elle-même n'était plus là. De plus, la jeune femme était presque sûre que le compromis trouvé la concernait non seulement elle-même, mais aussi son ami qui, avec elle, était l'instigateur de toute cette idiote mascarade.

Les mots et les gestes de sa mère avaient donc bien plus affecté son amie que Shoto n'aurait pu penser. En seulement une phrase et une gifle, la combativité d'Aisu avait été terrassée, envolée, détruite, comme si une bombe nucléaire était passée par là et avait tout rasé. C'était non seulement incroyable, mais surtout tellement triste, immensément austère de voir que la lueur de passion, d'envie et de mordant qui était autrefois dans les yeux de la jeune femme avait disparu.

Tout avait été, en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, en un coup de vent invisible, dévasté, et Shoto se sentait bien plus que désemparé face à cela. Que dire, que faire pour que l'ancienne Aisu refasse surface, qu'elle reprenne le dessus sur cette personne qui, à l'évidence, était bien plus le reflet de sa mère que d'elle-même ?

« Je suis désolée, commença Aisu. Je t'ai embêté pendant tellement de temps pour de telles idioties, continua-t-elle en regardant le ciel, évitant son ami du regard. Je crois qu'il est temps que je grandisse et que j'écoute un peu plus ceux qui m'ont élevée. »

Shoto nota qu'elle n'avait pas dit le mot « parents », mais qu'elle avait utilisé une paraphrase, comme pour les dissocier d'elle. Essayait-elle de faire croire qu'elle avait choisi seule et que les mots et gestes de sa mère n'avaient en aucun cas fait pencher la balance ? Le jeune homme n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, ne pouvait pas y croire, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

« Je sais que tu as eu du mal à trouver un compromis, reprit la jeune femme, mais je crois qu'il est inutile. Tu as déjà beaucoup donné pour une bataille idiote qui n'est pas la tienne, et j'imagine que ce compromis te touche aussi. »

En voyant Shoto déglutir, la jeune femme sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

« Donc tu préfères être malheureuse ? Tu préfères t'être battue pour rien ?! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Shoto s'énervait, parlait de plus en plus fort, cherchait à faire ressortir la combativité de son amie. Si cette dernière avait été facile à endormir, elle ne pouvait qu'être aussi facile à réveiller.

« Tu veux écouter tes parents et ne plus les humilier mais tu veux totalement abandonner et donc être faible. A leur place, j'aurais honte d'avoir une fille qui n'est pas capable de se battre pour ce qu'elle veut. »

Les mots eurent leur effet, firent mal et Aisu les ressentit profondément jusqu'au fond de son être, mais ceux de sa mère avaient eu plus d'impact, plus d'importance. La jeune femme commença alors à courir sans se retourner et, si Shoto tenta de la rattraper, il ne put toucher que du vide. L'adolescente s'était littéralement enfuie et avait préféré utilisé son Alter plutôt que de rester face à son ami.


	18. Chapter 18

Shoto envoya message sur message, mail sur mail, tenta d'appeler encore et encore mais rien du tout. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que son amie retrouve l'envie de se battre, alors il attendit et, en attendant, il pensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'Aisu était entré dans sa vie.

Si au départ elle n'avait été qu'un objet de curiosité, une fille qui avait réussi l'exploit d'intégrer Yuei en milieu d'année mais qui se donnait bien plus de mal pour sécher les cours que pour réussir dans la filière héroïque. Lors de leur premier combat, Shoto n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle était si désinvolte, pourquoi elle accordait si peu d'importance à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au monde des super-héros. Puis il avait eu droit à un deuxième combat qui, dans le cadre d'un exercice de cours, était l'un des plus difficiles qu'il ait eu à mener. Le jeune homme avait été surpris par le talent d'Aisu qui, malgré son manque d'assiduité, ne se laissait pas faire et était prête à tout, même à aller jusqu'à se mener aux portes de l'inconscience pour réussir. Elle avait un Alter puissant mais ne se reposait pas dessus, bien au contraire. Par ailleurs, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas quelle contrepartie l'Alter de la jeune femme avait. Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas ce genre de contrainte ou parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement rien vu ?

Puis, Shoto avait appris la vérité, et il se souvenait de cette scène comme s'il venait tout juste de la vivre et que les sentiments et sensations étaient encore très bien ancrés en lui. Au départ, il avait été juste surpris Yuei était une école dans laquelle il était compliqué d'entrer, même pour lui qui avait obtenu une recommandation, alors comment imaginer quelqu'un qui y soit sans le vouloir ? Mais finalement, tout collait et cela expliquait qu'Aisu ait non seulement raté le début de l'année, mais aussi le camp d'été et une bonne partie des cours pratiques. Le jeune homme se souvint aussi avoir été admiratif de ce que son amie avait fait pour réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, ne sachant pas si, à sa place, il se serait battu avec autant d'ardeur.

Le marché qu'ils avaient passé avait permis à Shoto d'apprendre à connaître la jeune femme, la connaître autrement que par ses absences, qu'elles soient physiques ou psychologiques, que par sa volonté de toujours vouloir repousser les autres. Il avait alors découvert là quelqu'un avec qui il s'entendait extrêmement bien, même si les rêves qu'ils poursuivaient chacun de leurs côtés étaient radicalement différents. Le jeune homme avait eu peur, ensuite, que la fin du mois d'essai fasse revenir l'ancienne Aisu, que la fin de ce mois lui fasse perdre une amie, mais il n'en fut heureusement rien.

Le stress qui les avait accompagnés durant les étapes de leur histoire avait été palpable, mais Shoto ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi heureux, qu'en aidant la jeune femme. Et aujourd'hui, tout s'écroulait. Tout était détruit parce qu'à force de se battre, l'armure d'Aisu s'était abîmée, s'était érodée jusqu'à laisser une faille minime que sa propre mère n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'exploiter pour que tout explose de l'intérieur.

Shoto et Aisu ne se revirent que deux jours plus tard, à Yuei. Elle l'évita totalement, n'hésitant pas à se servir de Mina comme bouclier humain, plusieurs jours durant. Le jeune homme essaya de la coincer, plusieurs fois, mais il fallait croire qu'à ce jeu-là, elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui, alors il essaya de passer par Mina, à qui il expliqua tout.

Mina comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait été bien aveugle et s'en voulut presque de ne pas avoir vu tout ce qui était en train de se passer devant ses yeux, que le fait d'avoir vu son amie réviser des sciences bien plus avancée que ce qu'ils voyaient en cours aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Encore une fois, elle réussit à bloquer Aisu et trouva presque insultant que son amie se méfie si peu d'elle, la croyait-elle idiote ?

« Shoto m'a parlé, par rapport à ce que vous avez fait.

Ah. »

Aisu faisait semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait simplement que son amie abandonnerait, elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre Mina, en plus de déjà devoir se battre contre Shoto et contre elle-même. Défendre trois fronts en même temps était impossible.

« Tu es une idiote finie. »

A bien y réfléchir, Mina faisait presque peur quand elle s'énervait et qu'une odeur d'acide commençait à émaner d'elle, se rependant petit à petit dans la pièce.

« Quelques mots et tu abandonnes ?! Quelle honte. »

Aisu avait l'impression qu'un troisième couteau était venu se ficher dans son cœur. Cela ne finirait donc jamais ?

« Comment tu veux devenir une super-héroïne si tu n'es pas capable de te battre jusqu'au bout ? Comment veux-tu devenir une scientifique si tu n'es pas capable de te battre jusqu'au bout pour trouver une solution ?! »

Les mots de Mina trouvaient un écho parfait en Aisu, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là, comme s'ils seraient toujours là, même étouffés, même totalement acculés.

« Tu ne veux pas faire honte à tes parents ? C'est trop tard ! Sauf que maintenant, tu peux choisir d'aller jusqu'au bout pour que cette humiliation ait un sens, ou choisir d'arrêter, mais si tu choisis ça, alors non seulement tu auras « humilié » tes parents, mais, en plus, tu l'auras fait pour rien, sans compter que tu auras ennuyé Shoto, son père, sa sœur, les professeurs de ton autre lycée pour rien ! »

Mina enchaînait les phrases sans laissait de temps à son amie de placer ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase. De toute façon, Aisu n'essayait même pas, elle enregistrait simplement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux prouver en te battant contre tes propres envies, mais tu n'arriveras qu'à te détruire petit-à-petit. »

Il y avait quelque chose de singulier à voir ses propres amis pleurer d'énervement contre soi-même, pensa Aisu, mais était-ce pire que d'entendre de la bouche de sa propre mère qu'on était une honte ? Etait-ce pire que de sentir, encore et toujours, cette main froide et glaciale, autrefois maternelle, frapper sa propre joue dans un élan de colère ?


	19. Chapter 19

Sur le chemin du retour, Aisu pensa beaucoup à ce que Mina lui avait dit. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien répondu à sa tirade et s'était, encore une fois, enfuie lâchement dès qu'elle avait pu. Mais les mots ne partaient pas et étaient restés bien ancrés en elle, accrochés à son esprit, à ses pensées.

Les parents d'Aisu n'avaient plus reparlé de l'incident, ils n'avaient même plus reparlé tout court, mais la jeune femme voyait parfois son père la regarder tristement, comme s'il cherchait à voir à quel point elle était malheureuse à Yuei, comme s'il cherchait à voir l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait en partie causés.

Etrangement, ce jour-là, ils l'attendirent tous les deux, assis autour de la table de la cuisine au milieu de laquelle était posée une lettre ouverte, dépliée, dont Aisu connaissait déjà le contenu. Un seul coup d'œil suffit à lui prouver qu'elle avait raison puisque les mots « Vous êtes admise » étaient écrits en haut de la lettre, dans les premières phrases. La jeune femme avait presque oublié qu'elle devait obtenir une réponse, et elle eut l'impression d'entendre, encore une fois, les mots de Mina. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dérangé, une nouvelle fois, ce lycée pour rien.

« Nous souhaitons des explications. »

Aisu tressaillit en voyant que c'était bien sa mère qui avait attaqué directement.

« Pour réintégrer le lycée, je devais passer un entretien. »

La voix d'Aisu était peu sûre, tremblait et elle se maudit de ne pas pouvoir être plus confiante.

« C'est dommage que tu n'y ailles pas. »

Pensait-elle déjà que la bataille était finie ? Sa mère pensait-elle donc qu'Aisu était trop faible pour s'arrêter à cause de si peu ? C'était presque insultant.

« J'irai. J'irai que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

La jeune femme ne sut pas ce qui la prit à ce moment-là, mais c'était comme si toute la partie d'elle qui avait été éteinte quelques jours durant s'était réveillée et que toute l'énergie emmagasinée était maintenant prête à être utilisée. Aisu avait presque l'impression que Shoto et Mina parlaient, à travers elle, avec elle.

« S'il faut que je me débrouille seule pour y aller alors j'irai seule, mais je refuse d'avoir fait tout ça pour finalement rester à Yuei ! »

Les deux adultes restèrent calmes et, encore une fois, ce fût la mère d'Aisu qui parla.

« Tu comptes nous humilier jusqu'au bout, Aisu ?

S'il le faut, oui. Vous pourrez au moins vous vantez d'avoir une fille qui ne se laisse pas abattre au moindre obstacle. »

Pas de réponse, le vent était-il finalement en train de tourner ?

« De toute façon, un compromis a été trouvé non ?! Je l'accepte. »

La mère et la fille se regardèrent sans qu'aucune n'ait quelque chose à rajouter. Les minutes passèrent, longues et rapides, froides et chaudes, tellement compliquées à vivre mais en même temps tellement plus faciles que les jours précédents.

« Répond-leur rapidement. »

La réponse avait été tranchante, et la mère d'Aisu, souhaitant fuir cette bataille qu'elle savait avoir perdue, se leva avant de quitter la pièce.

Les larmes de joie, de frustration, de colère et de tristesse fusèrent bientôt sur les joues d'Aisu qui, même en sachant qu'elle avait finalement gagné, gardait ce sentiment de perte, comme un pays qui aurait battu l'ennemi en perdant la quasi-totalité de ses hommes.

C'était fini. Plus que quelques jours, quelques semaines peut-être et, enfin, Yuei ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir, qu'une phase dans la vie d'Aisu. Plus que quelques semaines et, enfin, les portes de son rêve s'ouvriraient devant elle, enfin elle pourrait en passer le seuil…mais elle serait seule. Les portes ne s'ouvriraient que pour elle et, en passant ce fameux seuil tellement symbolique, elle verrait derrière elle les amis qu'elle avait réussir à se faire, ses parents avec qui les relations n'étaient déjà pas au beau fixe. Etrangement, la jeune femme avait toujours avancé seule dans cette histoire, alors pourquoi ne le ressentait-elle que maintenant ? Pourquoi aussi fort ?! Pourquoi sentait-elle son cœur se gonfler de joie en même temps que de se détruire de tristesse ? Pourquoi sentait-elle les couteaux disparaître tout en les sentant encore bien fichés en elle ?

« Je suis fier de toi, Aisu. »

L'adolescente se retourna vers son père.

« Je suis fier que tu n'aies jamais abandonné et que tu aies eu le courage de te battre contre nous pour pouvoir mener la vie que tu veux. Je me suis renseigné, tu sais, sur ce lycée et sur ce que tu veux étudier. Si tu ne nous avais pas forcés et que tu étais restée à Yuei, je pense qu'on aurait perdu une très grande scientifique. »

Doucement, Aisu sentit son cœur se soigner. Les couteaux se ressentaient de moins en moins et les larmes perdaient ce goût âcre de tristesse.

Aisu s'occupa de répondre à la lettre et de toute la partie administrative, sa mère refusant de s'en occuper. Heureusement, son père l'aidait un peu, mais l'esprit de la jeune femme restait toujours tourné vers quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre. L'adolescente voulait parler à Shoto, s'excuser, lui dire les avancées effectuées, lui dire que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, à Yuei, ses jambes refusaient de bouger et l'occasion de s'excuser s'enfuyait rapidement. Honteuse, Aisu n'osa même pas se confier à Mina. Par ailleurs, cette dernière ne savait pas non plus que ce qu'elle avait dit avait porté ses fruits.

Puis vint le jour où Aisu dût annoncer à la classe entière son départ, un peu moins de deux mois seulement après son arrivée. Calmement, elle expliqua avoir vécu de belles expériences à Yuei et qu'elle était heureuse d'être venue mais que, surtout, elle s'était plus que jamais rendue compte que ce n'était pas une filière qui lui plaisait. Pour finir, l'adolescente remercia ses professeurs et ses camarades de classe avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place, pour la dernière fois. Bien sûr, la jeune femme sentit quelques regards d'incompréhension, mais ceux qu'elle sentit le plus, ceux qui la transpercèrent totalement, furent ceux de ses plus proches amis : Shoto et Mina.


	20. Chapter 20

La première chose à laquelle pensa Aisu en sentant ces regards à la fois hostiles, fiers et amicaux fût que le repas s'annonçait long, surtout si elle devait s'expliquer aux deux adolescents en même temps et, pour une fois, elle eut totalement raison d'avoir peur car même en quittant la salle de classe à une vitesse plus qu'ahurissante et en se cachant dans un endroit quasiment introuvable de la cantine, Shoto et Mina la retrouvèrent sans problème, s'installèrent en face d'elle.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Explications. »

« Désolée… »

Shoto, Mina et Aisu avaient tous trois parlé en même temps et se regardèrent bêtement durant quelques secondes, installant un silence remplis de nervosité. Mina, fidèle à elle-même, brisa cet étrange moment.

« Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications, Aisu. »

Mina avait ce ton auquel on ne peut répondre sans tout faire pour empêcher que la personne à qui il appartient s'énerve. Aisu déglutit et commença alors rapidement à parler, à s'expliquer. Elle commença par toutes les choses qu'elle avait pensées et ressenties, commenta son mal-être, sa honte, sa peur, sa tristesse, son combat intérieur. Elle continua avec son retour à la réalité, la lettre, sa mère et l'obstacle qu'elle représentait, son père et l'aide inattendue qu'il avait décidé de devenir. Enfin, les papiers administratifs, le bonheur de ce changement à venir, la honte vis-à-vis de ceux qui mangeaient actuellement en face d'elle, la peur toujours, l'envie de s'excuser mais l'incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit en leur présence.

« Tu as accepté la contrepartie ? »

La voix de Shoto était hésitante, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser son amie à accepter une telle chose sans même essayer de négocier alors qu'il la savait totalement capable d'essayer et de réussir une telle chose.

« Je ne sais pas quelle est cette contrepartie, commença Aisu avant de continuer gaiement, mais ça ne doit pas être si grave ! »

Shoto regarda son amie, horrifié, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Mina éclatait d'un rire sincère qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Alors qu'Aisu, qui ne comprenait pas, attendait une réponse, un nouvel éclat de rire, un peu plus fort encore, retentit. Finalement, peut-être la jeune femme aurait-elle dû se renseigner avant d'accepter sans même négocier.

« C'est quoi, cette condition ? »

Shoto baissa la tête, inspira puis expira et, alors que Mina se forçait à se calmer, débita d'une traite ce dont il était question tout en voyant, en face de lui, la mine d'Aisu se déconfire au fil des mots qu'il prononçait.

« Je suis tellement désolée, commença Aisu d'une voix rendue tremblante par le choc émotionnel. Je suis tellement désolée Shoto ! Je vais…

Tu ne vas rien faire du tout ! »

Aisu ne s'attendait pas à être coupée, encore moins par Shoto, encore moins avec cette voix totalement assurée et avec tant de véhémence.

« Je t'interdis de dire que tu vas faire machine arrière juste pour ça, reprit Shoto d'un ton dur qui interdisait tout coupure. Si tu sais pouvoir vivre avec cette condition, alors je t'interdis de refuser cette opportunité. »

Quelques mois plus tard, Aisu travaillait dur. La filière scientifique, bien que plus plaisante, était bien plus compliquée pour elle que la filière héroïque. Shoto avait eu envie de lui faire une surprise et de lui rendre visite car, depuis que la jeune femme avait changé d'établissement, ils se voyaient évidemment beaucoup moins, même s'ils continuaient à se parler beaucoup et qu'ils essayaient, parfois, de sortir.

Ce fut le père d'Aisu qui lui ouvrit et qui l'invita avec un grand sourire sincère à entrer avant de lui indiquer le chemin. La jeune femme révisait dans sa chambre et en entrant dans ladîte pièce, Shoto se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il y avait, entre la pièce et le reste de la maison, une légère différence de température.

« Aisu, commença Shoto, pourquoi il fait aussi froid, ici ?

C'est génial, hein ?! »

Shoto regarda son amie sans comprendre, lui qui pensait qu'elle était en train, encore, de se rendre malade à force d'étudier. Heureusement, Aisu enchaîna, prise dans l'un de ses élans de parole qu'on ne peut arrêter et que le jeune homme avait la chance d'expérimenter à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à parler de sciences.

« C'est ce qu'on a appris récemment ! Tu peux faire en sorte que ton Alter modifie ton environnement, au lieu de seulement toi ! En me concentrant beaucoup, je peux faire baisser un peu la température ! »

Totalement lancée dans son discours, Aisu parla plusieurs minutes sur cette faculté sans s'arrêter pour ne se serait-ce que reprendre son souffle, Shoto ne pouvait même pas placer un mot. Les yeux de la jeune femme avaient retrouvé cette lueur de passion inatteignable. Le monde dans lequel l'adolescente semblait vivre la rendait tellement plus heureuse que la différence entre la Aisu de Yuei et la Aisu scientifique était plus que flagrante : la même base mais une personnalité tellement plus rieuse, plus extravertie.

Lorsqu'il put enfin parler, Shoto parla lui des derniers évènements à Yuei et notamment du véritable corps d'All Might à la vue duquel il avait été passablement choqué.

Ensemble, les deux adolescents parlèrent bien durant une heure avant de se décider à rejoindre Mina et d'autres de leurs camarades (ou ex-camarades), en ville.

Aisu dormait à poings fermés, elle avait toujours bien dormi dans les bras de son mari, de toute façon. Puis, des pleurs se firent entendre, déchirant l'air comme un appel à l'aide qu'on ne pouvait ignorer.

« C'est ton tour, Aisu. »

La dénommée grogna avant de se lever tout en gardant les yeux fermés, trop fatiguée pour les ouvrir. Bien sûr, Aisu ne regrettait pas sa vie actuelle. Son mariage, prix de son changement de lycée et de filière, se déroulait bien. Heureuse d'être à présent mère, la femme qu'elle était devenue ne pouvait s'empêcher tout de même, parfois, de regretter le temps où elle pouvait faire des nuits complètes mais, lorsqu'elle voyait son fils, ces regrets partaient rapidement. Mélange explosif de deux personnes puissantes, elle avait presque hâte de voir ce qu'il allait devenir.


	21. Chapter 21

Chers lecteurs,

J'ai posté hier le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction et je voulais vous remercier. Vous n'étiez pas beaucoup à me suivre et encore moins à poster des reviews mais chacune m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, tout comme le fait de voir qu'il y avait des gens qui me suivaient tout court. J'ai écrit cette fanfiction sur un coup de tête, assez dégoûtée par le fait d'avoir envie d'écrire sur un anime que je trouve sur-côté (même si, la saison trois me fait enfin réellement changer d'avis) au lieu d'écrire mes projets ou d'écrire sur d'autres animes que j'adore réellement (Haikyuu par ex).

Je ne pense pas ré-écrire de fanficiton de si tôt puisque je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles idées. J'espère pourtant pouvoir revenir ici, lorsque l'envie se présentera.

Merci à vous de m'avoir lue

Ambre, dite OsiemSyn


End file.
